Love, Give, Forgive
by ExquisitelyUgly
Summary: Buffy tries and succeeds in moving on after Spike leaves for Africa. Spike returns, though, and Buffy has to cope with a big bad, her friends and family, and deal with her past issues, and current feelings for Spike.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Give, Forgive  
  
"Dawn! Move it, or you're going to be late for school!" Buffy yelled up the stairs.  
  
A ruckus ensued. There was a crash, a bang, and a muffled curse, quickly followed by a fake cough and sneeze, in an attempted curse-word-cover-up.  
  
"I heard that! You DO know I have Slayer hearing, right Dawn?"  
  
Dawn thumped down the stairs and said a tad sullenly, yet a hint of a smile curving her lips, "It slipped. I dropped the shaving cream can on my foot, and nearly stabbed myself in the eye with the mascara wand."  
  
Buffy gave a snort of laughter and answered, "Once a klutz, always a klutz!"  
  
"I'm not a klutz...you...you, big ho!" Dawn protested.  
  
"Spaz."  
  
"Dweeb."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Whiny slayer skank."  
  
Buffy and Dawn shared a sisterly smile.  
  
Buffy reflected on how well her and Dawn were getting along since the whole 'Willow-gone-mad-and-tried-to-destroy-the-world' thing happened. Hmm, I wonder how Willow is? I should probably call her and Giles soon. They should be coming back to good old Sunnyhell pretty soon.  
  
The smell of burning eggs shook Buffy out of her reverie. She quickly pulled the pan off the burner and with a rueful smile, said, "Eggs?"  
  
Dawn, being a supportive sister, took a big bite. Her support vanished when she swallowed.  
  
"God, Buffy, I'm amazed the Doublemeat Palace actually hired you, let alone let you work there! Yuck and double-yuck!"  
  
"Hey! You just need to appreciate the...well, the...oh crap. I am so not cook girl."  
  
"It's okay, Buffy. I appreciate the effort. I just don't want to spend the day at school hugging the porcelain goddess."  
  
With an impish grin, she pecked her sister on the cheek, and Buffy snapped her in the butt with a dish towel.  
  
Giggling, Dawn left, calling out, "See you at school!"  
  
Smiling, Buffy headed upstairs, her mind already on more pleasant subjects, such as, what to wear?  
  
Hmm, a gauzy print skirt, or loose black pants? A blue silk tank top, or my short, red sweater? Humming along to the radio, she got dressed in the skirt and tank top.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, Buffy was suddenly assailed with a memory from just a few short months ago.  
  
'No, ow, ow! Please Spike, please stop!' Buffy sobbed, struggling frantically under the body of the blonde vampire.  
  
'You'll feel it again, Buffy...'  
  
'Please don't do this...'  
  
'I'm going to make you feel it!' Spike had a desperate, wild look in his glacial blue eyes.  
  
Flashes of the shower curtain being yanked down, her back cracking on the edge of the tub, her robe being ripped open, kicking Spike across the room, and telling him she should've stopped him a long time ago.  
  
Buffy shook her head to clear the painful images. Spike was gone, and who knew where he was. It was for the best. She looked in the mirror, her face pale and her eyes dark, a haunted a look in them.  
  
"So why do I feel so empty?"  
  
***Buffy sat at her desk in the new Sunnydale High School. Rather bored, she twirled her pencil around, practicing twists and tosses with it, like it was a stake. A particularly high toss of the pencil, and she caught it neatly, miming stabbing it down into an imaginary vampire.  
  
A cough had Buffy looking up. Principal Wood stood there, one eyebrow raised high.  
  
"Um... I, um, was just practicing... my baton twirling. Yeah, I like baton twirling, and well... anyway, can I help you with something?" Stupid, Buffy, really stupid. Baton twirling?  
  
"Yes, I was just wondering if you had Sam Wainright's file? It's not in my office." Wood continued to eye her a little strangely.  
  
Fumbling in her desk, she pulled it out and handed it to him. "Here you go."  
  
He smiled his thanks and Buffy took up staring off into space.  
  
At 3:30, she met Dawn at her locker. "Hey, Dawnie. You want Chinese for dinner?"  
  
Dawn's eyes brightened. "If it means I don't have to suffer through your cooking, I give a resounding yes!" Buffy stuck her tongue out at her sister and, arguing good-naturedly, they headed over to Peking Palace.  
  
Back at the house, Dawn got drinks and napkins, and the two girls plopped in front of the television. No sooner had they finished their dinner then the doorbell rang. Dawn went to answer it while Buffy absentmindedly watched a stupid show about a millionaire. When she heard Dawn giggling. Buffy got up to investigate and saw her sister chatting with a boy she knew as RJ.  
  
RJ smiled at her. "Hi Miss Summers."  
  
Immediately, Buffy turned to Dawn. "Do I look like mom today?"  
  
Dawn giggled. "Nah. You look a little peaked, but not mom-like."  
  
Buffy smiled at RJ. "Buffy is fine. I'm really not old enough yet to be referred to as Miss Summers."  
  
"Buffy, we're going to go to a movie and then to the Espresso Pump, ok?" Dawn gave Buffy her hopeful, puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Okay, Dawn. Just be careful and don't be too late." Buffy smiled at the teenage youthfulness.  
  
"Will do. I'll definitely be back before you go on your... um... nightly walk."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as RJ and her sister walked out, hearing RJ ask, "Nightly walk?"  
  
She headed to the phone, figuring this would be a good time to call Giles and Willow. She dialed the incredibly long phone number in England.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar British voice answered, making Buffy to smile.  
  
"Giles? Hey, it's me. Your favorite slayer." Buffy picked at her chipping nail polish and made a note to repaint them soon.  
  
"Buffy! How are you?"  
  
"Peachy-keen. So how goes the stuffy English life?"  
  
"Just peachy," he said in a dry, mocking tone.  
  
"I miss you, Giles. When are you and Willow coming back?" She puttered around, looking for her stake. Damn, I really need to keep better track of my weapons.  
  
"I miss you too, Buffy. We're probably leaving the day after tomorrow." She heard a female voice in the background.  
  
"Is that Willow?"  
  
"Yes. Would you like to speak with her?"  
  
Willow got on the phone. "Hey Buffy! How's good old Sunnydale?"  
  
"Oh, tons of fun! I snapped a Kreshlock demon's neck the other night when he tried to bite my head."  
  
Willow gave a little snort of laughter. "Too bad I had to miss THAT!"  
  
Buffy chuckled. "So, how are you doing, Will?"  
  
Serious now, Willow answered, "Better. I'm really starting to control myself with magic. The coven here that's helping me is amazing. I'm ready to come back home, though, and make things right with everyone."  
  
"We forgave you, Will," Buffy said gently.  
  
"I know, but I still need to make my own amends." She paused for a bit. "Anyway, we'll be seeing you soon, Buffy. I'll let you go patrol, since it's about that time."  
  
"Okay. See you soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
***  
  
Note: I own nothing. Thanks to Linne, Red Pen Goddess, for editing my fic for me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy let loose with a flying roundhouse kick to the vampire's chest. He crashed backwards over a headstone. She leaped over it, and got her feet swiped out from under her as she landed. She rolled to get away, but the vampire pinned her and grinned down into her face, it's ugly yellow eyes fixed on her throat. Buffy plunged the stake in as he bent to bite her, and vampire dust floated down onto her.  
  
"Ugh. It really can't be good to ingest vampire dust," Buffy muttered to no one in particular. She gave a cough for good measure as she brushed off her coat.  
  
"No, I heard it's really not good for you."  
  
Buffy froze. That voice. Wary, she turned and there stood Spike, bleached blonde hair in disarray, wearing his customary black leather duster. Only thing missing was the smug smile.  
  
"Hello Spike." Buffy felt her heartbeat pick up double-time, and wondered if Spike could hear it.  
  
*** 'God, she looks beautiful. Even coated in vampire dust, she's still beautiful.'  
  
Nervously, Spike withdrew a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled, feeling oddly comforted by the action. Buffy just stood there, staring at him, her face a mix of emotions. He stirred awkwardly. Scenes of him pinning her down raced through his head, her cries for him to stop, the fear in her eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and then heard her say, "When... when did you get back?"  
  
"I just got here a few minutes ago." It felt like he had never left. She opened her mouth to speak, but something flew at her, taking her down. A second later, Spike went down as well. He snarled, morphing into game face. With a flip, he was upright and pummeling unholy hell on the pale, sickly green demon with four eyes. He launched a sidekick, sending it tumbling over, where he pounced on it. Golden eyes flashing and sparking, razor- sharp fangs extended, Spike pulled a knife from his boot.  
  
The demon squeaked. "The master will be angry!" A second later, Spike plunged the knife into the demon's heart, watching it ooze a weird blackish color. Pulling it back out, and wiping it on the grass, he turned toward Buffy in time to see her slender hands snapping the other demon's neck.  
  
Straightening, Spike grunted, "What the bloody hell was that about? Grimwalts and Turakans hate each other, yet that seemed like a planned attack.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Great. That can't be good." Spike, feeling awkward and his snarky quips miles away said, "Well, looks like the excitement for the night is over. I'm going to head to the crypt, kick out whoever decided to move in."  
  
Buffy, also eager to avoid the weird awkwardness, but feeling compelled said, "Spike. We can't just ignore what happened. You can't come back and expect things to be like they were."  
  
"I understand that, Buffy." He gazed at her, his blue eyes revealing some of his inner turmoil.  
  
"Good. I'll come to you when I'm ready, but for now, I'm asking you to stay away from me." Her mouth was thinned in a firm line and her eyes stayed on his. She didn't think she could bear to listen to him right now. She was too upset.  
  
He nodded. Quickly, they headed off in opposite directions. Spike reached the crypt door and flung it open, prepared to kill whoever'd moved in. No one was there. 'Oh yeah, Clem. He must've kept others away for me. Nice bloke, he is.' Spike dropped onto the sarcophagus, and draped his arm over his eyes, his thoughts flitting around like annoying little birds. He'd been to Africa and back, gone through hell getting his soul again to try to make amends to Buffy. She was understandably wiggy about him, though. He would respect her wishes.  
  
"All I could do was just stand there like a dolt and stare at her. I'm such a buggering fool."  
  
The sun wouldn't be up for a few hours yet, but Spike tried to sleep anyway. I never WAS a normal vampire, after all.  
  
***Buffy slipped by Dawn's room silently, so as not to wake her, got undressed and slipped into bed.  
  
'My God, Spike's back.' She tossed and turned her thoughts jumbled and confused. Why was Spike back? Where did he go? What happened? Buffy groaned and punched her pillow into a better position. The most important question of all, though: Why did I miss him? Soon. She'd know soon enough. Closing her eyes, Buffy finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Morning dawned bright and clear. Buffy heard her sister banging around in the kitchen. With a groan and a stretch, Buffy sat up, her eyes landing on the bright green number on her clock – 10:30. Eyes popping open, she practically fell out of bed. Jumping up, she raced to her closet before coming to the realization that it was Saturday. Sighing, she headed downstairs. Dawn was at the stove, attempting to make pancakes, and Xander was also there – sitting at the counter simultaneously keeping an eye on Dawn and teasing her.  
  
"Buffster!" Xander gave her a cheerful smile. "You're looking like a zombie. Rough slayage last night?"  
  
"Hey, Xan. You could say that." She decided to keep the whole Spike being back thing to herself for the time being. Lord knew Xander wouldn't understand, and would probably go kill him without a moment's hesitation. Dawn would be upset and confused.  
  
"So, do my two favorite girls want to Bronze it up tonight?" He snatched a small pancake from the plate, juggling it till it cooled, then quickly bit into it.  
  
"Sure, Xan, I think we could both use a night off." Buffy grabbed a stack of pancakes and started eating. After Xander left, and the breakfast dishes were done, Dawn approached her sister.  
  
"Buffy. You want to tell me what's up? You're being quiet, in the scary way you were last year, and it's freaking me out."  
  
"Sorry Dawnie. I just got tag teamed last night by two demons who normally hate each other."  
  
Dawn raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Ok, that's a little worrisome. I don't really think that's the cause of the worried quietness, though."  
  
Buffy sighed at her sister's perceptiveness. "I can't talk about it right now, Dawn. I need to figure a few things out on my own first."  
  
Dawn looked a little hurt, but stayed quiet. Buffy caught the sale ad at the shoe store in the newspaper Dawn was fiddling with.  
  
"Look, there's a shoe sale at the mall. Why don't we go check it out?" Buffy felt bad for keeping Dawn in the dark about Spike and shoe buying was a way to make them both feel better. They headed off to the mall to indulge themselves in one of their favorite activities.  
  
***Buffy sat at the corner table, smiling as Xander twirled Dawn around on the dance floor. She sipped at her daquiri and fiddled with the little pink umbrella. She turned a bit and caught sight of a familiar blonde head.  
  
Resolutely, she walked up behind him. "Spike."  
  
He turned, his face flickering with all kinds of emotions. "Slayer."  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
He followed her out the back door. Feeling antsy, and steeling up her nerve, she said coolly, "Why exactly are you back here?"  
  
"Buffy... what happened back then is something I regret everyday. I never wanted to hurt you, yet I did. I came back to show you I changed." Spike hesitated a moment, then said, "I got my soul back."  
  
Buffy's mouth gaped open, wide enough to catch flies. If it hadn't been so serious, Spike would've laughed.  
  
"I'm..." Buffy was interrupted by a slimy, slug-like demon. It came straight for her. Spike grabbed it by the tail, and Buffy launched a jump kick at it. Her foot connecting with the slime made a squelchy noise. 'Ew. Stupid, slimy demon.' Buffy resumed punching and kicking the demon. Spike was doing the same on the other side of it.  
  
Spike growled, "Die, you buggering slime bucket." Finally Buffy managed to get her arms around the thick, slimy neck and snap it.  
  
"EW! That was disgusting. I'm going to have to bathe for days." Buffy flicked miserably at a clump of slime attached to her sleeve. Spike sighed, brushing pink goo off his coat.  
  
Buffy looked back at Spike, remembering their conversation. "Spike, I need some time to think, take this all in."  
  
Spike nodded. "You know where to find me." He walked off.  
  
Buffy watched him go, then went back into The Bronze.  
  
*** All Spike could think about was how much he regretted what he'd done to Buffy.  
  
What he needed was a few hours of mind-numbing drunkenness. Spike left to go to Willy's, wondering how so much could change, and yet feel as if nothing had. It was scary, yet oddly comforting. The angel statue perched over a headstone, marked with the name Emily Winslet. The incredibly short walks to anywhere in the town. How the nighttime was always so velvety black and seemed to shroud everything, while the stars were bright and looked like diamonds.  
  
Restless, Spike ordered a shot of whiskey and sat slumped at the bar. He drank it in one gulp, then amused himself by tracing patterns in the condensation on the bar. He ordered a few more and slowly became aware of a conversation nearby, between two fledgling vampires.  
  
"Yeah. I've never seen her, but I know she's the one doing the recruiting," the taller vampire said.  
  
"Well, I've seen her. I peeked in to get a glimpse. She was beautiful. Likes to be called Master." The second smirked at that.  
  
"Her plan is ingenious." The taller vampire chuckled and picked up a pool stick to start a game. Spike felt a flicker of remembrance at the word Master. Suddenly it came to him. The demon that tackled him said something about the Master not being happy. Spike got up and sauntered over to the two pool-playing vampires.  
  
Trying out the friendly tactic first, Spike lit a cigarette and watched the two vamps. "Mind if I play next game?"  
  
The shorter vampire gazed at him with a curious look on his face. The taller vampire nodded. "So, I heard about this Master person. I don't know too much about it, though. Just got back and caught wind of it." Spike drew in the smoke, blowing it out his nose in a lazy stream.  
  
The short vampire continued watching him; it was starting to unnerve Spike a bit. The taller vampire shot a ball into the corner pocket. "The Master is powerful. She's gathering a demon army to work together for her."  
  
"Wow... neat, innit? What's this bird's ultimate goal then?" Spike leaned casually against the wall. The shorter vampire suddenly stopped lining up his shot. "I know you," he said, his gaze hardening, then morphing into game face. "You're Spike! There's talk that you've been working with the Slayer."  
  
With a sigh, Spike stubbed out his cigarette. "Is that so?" The vamp growled, "You're a pet demon. You were legendary, man, and now you're just a pussy-whipped fake, working for HER." Spike snarled and with lightning quick reflexes, flipped the smaller vampire onto his back on top of the pool table. "Watch who you're calling a pussy." He delivered a bone- crunching punch to the vampire's face.  
  
With a howl of rage, the other vampire charged him. "Step on up. Thrashing's for all who want them." Spike smirked, waited till the vamp was close enough, then clothes-lined him. He ducked the broken-nosed vampire's punch, and delivered an uppercut that sent him crashing into the wall, denting it. Recovering, both rushed him at the same time. Spike managed to avoid the one's punch, but the other slugged him in the face, sending him crashing into a table.  
  
"Hey! Take it outside, you guys!" Willy yelled.  
  
The vampires ignored him. Fists were flying, bones were cracking. Spike grabbed the pool stick, turned it sideways, and impaled a vampire on each end. As the dust cleared, other demons itching to join in the violent ruckus caught sight of the blonde vampire's feral grin, bloodied face, and wicked gleaming eyes, and thought better of it. Spike turned, and strode out of the door, his coat swirling around him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy prepared a breakfast feast the next morning for Giles and Willow's arrival. As Xander and Dawn set the dining room table, Buffy set out a platter of chocolate chip pancakes, fruit, bacon, and juice. Xander and Dawn were setting the dining room table. When the doorbell rang, Buffy jumped nervously, and stared at the other two before they headed to the door together. Buffy opened it, and there stood Willow and Giles. Giles still looked the same – all British like – but Willow looked older.  
  
"Hey Buffy, Dawn, Xander," Willow said hesitantly, a tentative smile on her face. That was enough to snap everyone out of it, and Xander went forward and wrapped his arms around her. As Willow laid her head on Xander's shoulder, Buffy and Dawn saw her chin tremble as she clung to him, her eyes full of tears. Buffy and Dawn came forward then, and they all found themselves in a soggy group hug. Willow was crying silently, and both Buffy and Dawn got teary. Even Xander looked close to tears, as he held onto his best friend.  
  
Buffy pulled out of the hug. "Welcome home, Willow." Buffy gave her a watery smile, and Willow returned it. Buffy then turned to Giles and practically threw herself at him. God, she missed him so much. He was a father to her, and not having him around was so hard. His scratchy wool coat was comforting, and the way he hugged her, his hand stroking her hair, made her feel like a kid again – safe and loved. She looked up at him, saw him struggling to hold back some mushy emotions. "I missed you, Giles." He smiled, clearing his throat. "I missed you, too, Buffy."  
  
After a few more moments of hugging all around, Buffy cleared her throat. "Okay, no more hugging or I'm never going to stop crying. Plus, the food's probably going all cold by now."  
  
Awhile later, after everyone had eaten their fill, they were all sitting in the living room. Buffy, Willow, and Dawn were curled up on the couch, with Giles sitting in the armchair with a cup of tea, and Xander perched on the arm of the sofa. As Giles opened his mouth to speak, a banging came from the door. Before Buffy could even get up, it flew open, and a smoking, blanket-covered bundle hurtled into the house. As Spike dropped the blanket, and saw that everyone was there, he realized it could NOT end well. In the first few quiet seconds, he took in the range of emotions on everyone's face. Xander looked livid and ready to kill, Dawn looked much the same, yet there was another emotion there he couldn't quite place, Willow looked shocked and concerned, Giles looked annoyed, and Buffy... well, Buffy looked nervous.  
  
Then pandemonium broke loose. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Xander raged.  
  
"Spike. What the.. where the.. ok, how could you do that to her, and ditch us?!" Dawn's voice shook.  
  
"Spike? Ok, I'm obviously missing something here." Willow looked confused, noting the reactions of Dawn and Xander, much more exaggerated than they normally would have been.  
  
"Spike. Get out." Giles voice was a quiet, angry command.  
  
While all the commotion was going on, Buffy got fed up. "Quiet! Everyone!" Her voice cracked like a whip, effectively cutting off conversation. Everyone stared at her. "Spike. Wait in the kitchen please. I need to talk to everyone for a minute." He nodded and hurried out, glad to get away from the wild emotions raging in the room.  
  
"Buffy, what the hell is going on? You look like you, well, knew he was back." Dawn looked so upset Buffy didn't chastise her for her language. "I did know he was back, Dawn." That admission cost her, by seeing her sister's face close off.  
  
Before she could continue, Xander broke in. "Dammit, Buffy! After what he did to you, how can you not be angry? And why didn't you tell us?" He looked agitated, fingers clenching, eyes flashing sparks.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I needed to work a few things out on my own." Buffy was starting to feel defensive, the way she always did when Xander threw his rage at her.  
  
"While he figures out another way to hurt you? Or us? Or were you just excited to have your sex toy back?"  
  
Buffy felt like she'd been slapped. "How dare you, Xander!?" Buffy's chin trembled, but she refused to cry, partly not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her, and partly because the anger was starting to bubble up. Before it could spill over, Willow interjected. "Hey, hey, calm down. Lets not start the name-calling."  
  
Dawn stared coolly at her sister. "He has a point, though, Buffy." More angry words started flying around like little stinging bumblebees, until Giles whistled loudly. When everyone got quiet, he calmly said, "That's enough."  
  
"Buffy, go into the dining room, take a breather, and calm down for a bit." He had noted that underneath the anger, she looked on the verge of tears. Buffy gratefully hurried out. When out of sight, she covered her face with her hands and cried silently. 'How did I let my life get so complicated?'  
  
"Buffy. I'm sorry." A hand rested on her shoulder. She knew it was Spike. For once, he actually sounded sincere and non-snarky. "I didn't realize everyone would be here, or I wouldn't have bloody barged in like that."  
  
"It's okay, you couldn't know." Buffy swiped at the tears on her cheeks.  
  
He sighed. 'How do I always manage to bollocks things up worse than they already are whenever it comes to her?'  
  
"Buffy. I'll leave now, if you want me to, but we have to meet soon. I have some important information for you."  
  
"That might be best. We'll talk tonight. After everyone calms down a little." She felt twitchy being near him, and didn't want to examine too closely just why that was. He gave a brief nod. She handed him his blanket, and he disappeared out the door.  
  
'Ok, now to assume crash position.' She headed back to the living room.  
  
***Giles took his glasses off, cleaned them, rubbed his eyes then put the glasses back on. He took a good look at his slayer, his Buffy. Her chin was propped on her slender, supernaturally strong fists, shiny golden hair swinging around her pretty face. She looked... sad. Confused.  
  
"Buffy. What was Spike doing here?"  
  
Not meeting his eyes, she took a sip of the tea he made. "He's come back to make amends. He wants forgiveness."  
  
Giles frowned at that. "Any particular reason why? Is it because of you? Did he do something to you?" He watched as she flushed and fidgeted. He knew Spike had hurt her just by the way she reacted.  
  
"He.. hurt me. Before you came back. That's why he was gone when you got here." Buffy couldn't meet Giles's eyes, not really up to divulging what had happened.  
  
"Can you be more specific?"  
  
"Giles, can we just leave it? I'm sorry you had to find out that way he was back, but what happened between us is in the past, where it belongs. Plus, it's... private."  
  
At the word private, Giles let it drop. It had happened last year, at the crux of Buffy's, well, sexual encounters with the vampire. He knew, instinctively, that it had to do with that because she had blushed. He had a sneaking suspicion what might have occurred, and he knew it could be a sore spot for her to talk about it. He also didn't want to discuss her sex life. Some things were best kept private, even between Watcher and Slayer.  
  
***Later, Buffy went over to Xander's. She needed him to understand why she hadn't told anyone about Spike's return, and he would be the hardest to bring around. Willow had been easy, not just because she was Buffy's best friend or, being girls, they always understood each other. Unlike Xander, Willow never had a huge problem with the vampire, even though Spike had tried to kill her a few times. Dawn was upset, and wouldn't talk to Buffy, so she decided to put off the Dawn-talk till tonight.  
  
Buffy knocked on Xander's door, shifting nervously. He opened the door and stared at her. "Can I talk to you, Xand?" He moved aside to let her in. Sitting on the sofa beside him, Buffy cleared her throat, and couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Buffy. I don't understand." He looked sad, and a little angry.  
  
"Xander. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't understand, so I took the easy way out."  
  
"That hurts, Buffy." His dark eyes met hers dead on, and she felt worse. "He tried to kill us in the beginning, caused a lot of trouble, obsessed in a scary way over you, then you started boinking him and giving him hope, and he tried to rape you when you wouldn't give him anymore happies. I don't know why you'd choose him instead of..." He focused his eyes out the window. 'I don't know why you'd choose him instead of me.' That was the unspoken desire, Buffy knew. 'Oh, this is going to be hard.'  
  
"Xander, there were so many times when I wished I felt the same way about you as you do about me." She had trouble meeting his eyes, but did so, because this conversation was long overdue, and he deserved that much. Bracing herself, she continued. "I trust you, respect you. You're loyal, an incredible friend, and brave. I love you, but it's a friend or a brother love. It would be so simple to have a relationship with you, if only I felt that way about you. I know I can tell you anything, and you'll always love me. But no one could help me last year. No one wanted to talk about it, least of all me. I was depressed, angry, struggling with money, spending time with Dawn, and feeling helpless with all the life stuff, trying to be okay for everyone, and slay."  
  
Buffy paused for a second to gather her thoughts. "Spike was the only one who could remotely understand what I was going through. He was always in the dark, and I was afraid I'd come back wrong and was part demon because I craved the dark. Being with him made it easier, and because of what we did together."  
  
Xander blanched.  
  
"He made me feel again. Like a human. But at the same time, I felt wretched. Our relationship was basically use and abuse. It was all badness. It was more my fault, too. He tried countless times to get close to me emotionally, but I wasn't interested, and because of his love for me, he put up with anything I dished out. I treated him horribly. When I realized what it was doing to me and him, I ended it. But I also realized that while I was better off, I had come to care for him."  
  
Xander pulled away a bit at that and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"After he tried to.. rape me.. I was scared, shocked, and hurt. But I felt like I drove him to do that. When he was gone, I felt alone and I missed him. But when we saw each other again the other day, I felt a little fear, and oddly some happiness that he was back. I realized I had counted on him, felt like he was the only person I could confide in, and missed him when I thought he was gone for good. Anyway, he's different now. It's different, because he got his soul back for me, for what he did to me. He was horrified at what he tried to do."  
  
Shock was written on Xander's face. Buffy sighed. "So, yes, I started to forgive him because he needs it, and he's earning it. I'm not sure how I feel about him currently. I'm sorry, Xander, for upsetting you and not giving you what I wish I could give you. I hope you can try to understand and forgive me."  
  
There were tears in his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Buffy.  
  
"Buff, thank you for telling me. I just wish I had known what you'd been going through." He held her close, his best friend. Felt her tears soak through his shirt. "God, Xander, it was hard. I wish I had told you guys." He pulled away a little to look at her. "Buff, is he going to be sticking around?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Okay. I can't say I like him, or can forgive him what he did, or even accept this right away, but I want you to know I'm behind you. Always. I trust you."  
  
Tremulous looks were exchanged, and then more hugging began. 


	4. Chapter 4

Emotionally exhausted, Buffy went to the refrigerator and got a drink. She stood, staring out the window. She didn't know how she felt about Spike about the potential ramifications of his being back. It was all so draining and exhausting. He had changed, she could feel it. He seemed less desperate about her.  
  
Buffy fished out a cold piece of chicken and headed out for her routine patrol. She also needed to find Spike, get his information. She walked along Revello Drive, taking in the neatly manicured lawns, the beautiful shady trees, the bright, twinkling stars, and sliver of moon. There was a bit of a chill to the air tonight. 'It's amazing how beautiful Sunnydale can be, and still have an infestation of vampires and other creepy-crawlies.' She twirled her stake and sang softly to herself.  
  
What could I say to you, except 'I love you.'  
And 'I'd give my life for yours'  
I know we are, we are the lucky ones  
I know we are, we are the lucky ones  
  
Busy looking for demons, she didn't think of the meaning of the song or realize that she was thinking of Spike. There was a rustle behind her, and a snide voice sounded. "Not so lucky right now, Slayer."  
  
Buffy spun, and saw two ugly vampires – one doughy looking and the other like a beanpole – and smiled. "Step on up, you things. Thrashings for all." The doughy vamp dove low, to take her out at the knees. Buffy jumped up and onto his back. He bucked and she tumbled, executing a roll back to her feet. She leaped up, aiming a front kick at his face and, seeing the other sneaking up, grabbed and shoved him at the other. They tumbled to the ground together, Buffy on top. She saw Spike materialize practically from nowhere as she plunged the stake quickly into each chest in turn.  
  
"Spike..." She stopped when she heard clapping. Slowly turning, Buffy saw a tall, slender woman standing on a headstone. She was bedecked in flashing jewels. Red, blue, silver, green, and pink flashed everywhere. 'She's like a rainbow,' Buffy thought. Her eyes were the green of rain-washed grass. She was wearing and old-fashioned green dress, adorned with silver sparkly beads along the tiny waist and down. The top was low-cut, and her full white breasts were pushed up for maximum exposure. She wore matching shoes – kind of slipper like. A nearly sheer, long, silver-hooded cape was draped over the dress. The stranger's face was delicate and quite pretty with a small nose, full lips, and flawless, alabaster skin. Her pure white hair hung nearly to her waist, like a silk waterfall.  
  
Entranced, Spike and Buffy stared at her.  
  
'Galadriel?'  
  
Buffy shook her head to clear the fuzzy thoughts. The woman leapt lightly onto the ground. "So this is the girl I've been hearing so much about. Buffy Summers." Even her voice was entrancing, clear and light and sweet.  
  
Buffy frowned deeply. Spike leaned over slowly and whispered into her ear, "This is what I needed to talk to you about."  
  
"Thanks ever so for the advance warning," Buffy answered, giving him a dry look. He shrugged sheepishly. The woman was watching her. Buffy raised her eyebrows. "And who would you be?"  
  
The woman grinned, delighted. "My name is Celestial." She turned to the vampire. "And you're Spike The Slayer's pet vampire lover." Both Spike and Buffy stiffened at that.  
  
Spike stared coolly at her. "Well, it's all nice to meet you, pet, but I think its bloody well time for you to leave." Her eyes flashed emerald sparks and, by force of will, mentally pulled Spike to her. One slender hand grabbed his throat, and he started gagging under the crushing grip. Her eyes gleaming with unnatural light, she released Spike with a light flick of her wrist, and sent him crashing into a headstone.  
  
"Spike!" When Buffy saw him move, she went back to concentrating on Celestial.  
  
"It's sweet of you to be concerned for your undead lover. Heartwarming, it is." Celestial flashed a wide smile at Buffy.  
  
Buffy snarled and leapt at her. "Time for you to say goodnight, Galadriel wannabe." Celestial laughed and easily deflected all the punches and kicks Buffy threw at her. She picked Buffy up and threw her at Spike, who had gotten up. He tried to catch her and stop their fall, but ended up inelegantly sprawled on the ground, Buffy on top of him.  
  
"It's not time. Until we meet again, lovers." With a snap of her fingers, she was gone, leaving a faint, green misty cloud.  
  
"Okay, what the hell was that?" Buffy groaned, dazed, still on top of Spike. She finally noticed where she was, and she and Spike gazed at each other, faces close together. Feeling the sudden urge to kiss him, she rolled off and got to her feet, flustered.  
  
"I believe that is 'Master,' and she's sending all kinds of demons, working together, after you. Probably me now, too." He winced, still lying on the ground. He felt along his ribcage. Concerned, Buffy knelt again and lifted his shirt to feel for herself. "Definitely a broken rib."  
  
"Not surprising, the way I hit that headstone." He grumbled, but was inwardly shivering at her light touch on his bare skin. He got to his feet with Buffy's help, and felt a warm, comforting tingle at the concern in her eyes. "Don't worry, luv. It'll heal fast enough. I've been through worse."  
  
"I'm going to make one more sweep, then head home. You go to your crypt now, and heal." She gave him a stern look. He saluted mockingly. "Tomorrow, we'll talk to Rupes about what happened?" At her nod, he said, "Goodnight then, and ta for the fun evening, Slayer." She rolled her eyes as he strolled away.  
  
***It was about 11:00 when Buffy got home. She'd just changed into her yummy sushi pajamas when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.  
  
Dawn came in apparently ready to go back on speaking terms, but still looking angry. "I thought we'd gotten closer, Buffy. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me things. We can't be keeping important things from each other. You're the only family I've got."  
  
Buffy felt her eyes fill at Dawn's words. "Oh Dawn. I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have kept this from you."  
  
Dawn sat next to her on the bed. "Dawn, you know how hard it was for me last year, how I only felt comfortable talking to Spike. I came to care for him, then he did that to me, and when I saw him back in Sunnydale, I could barely understand what I felt. I still don't know. I was confused and kept it to myself to sort out. I shouldn't have. I promise not to do this to you anymore."  
  
Feeling the sincerity of her sister's words, Dawn leaned over and hugged Buffy. They both lay back on the bed, knowing they wanted to stay together through the night. Buffy pulled the covers up. Dawn turned her head to face her sister's. Buffy smiled. "Don't be hogging the covers, Dawnie."  
  
Dawn snorted. "As if. Don't snore."  
  
"Another word, Dawnie, and Mr. Gordo will be unleashing piggy hell." Both girls snickered, and comfortably drifted off to sleep.  
  
Morning dawned gray and cool. Buffy woke up early and on time for once. She looked over at Dawn, her long brown hair spread over the pillow, her mouth open, snoring softly. Buffy smiled and got out of bed. She dressed in tight tan pants and a silky brown tank top. Dawn stirred, and opened her eyes. "Morning." Buffy smiled. "Morning. We better get moving."  
  
Buffy absently made pancakes, which the two of them ate in silence. Buffy was distracted by having Spike on the brain. She had felt the stirrings of attraction when she'd been on top of him last night. It brought back all the memories of her chaining him to his bed and making him plead for release. Or when he had his way with her up against a wall. Or when... 'okay, stop.' She was starting to trust him again, and things weren't entirely awkward when they talked. It almost felt like they were becoming friends. If she was feeling all hot and bothered being near him, she was afraid it'd be a repeat of last year. Buffy's thoughts came to a stop when Willow came down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"We saved you some pancakes. Buffy tried to eat them." Dawn grinned innocently. Buffy gave her sister a poke and said, "You're such a liar." Willow chuckled and ate her pancakes.  
  
"So, Will, what are your plans for today?" Buffy tried to wipe the maple syrup off her fingers. 'Damn, sticky syrup.' She gave up and went to the sink. Dawn started loading the dishwasher.  
  
"I'm headed to UC Sunnydale to talk to my advisor. I want to get back into school mode."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Buffy smiled at her, but felt a little pang of jealousy. She missed being in school. Oddly enough. She had to stay at Sunnydale High; she needed the money. She didn't know how she'd manage the commute to school, slaying, and her job. 'Life sucks.'  
  
Buffy and Dawn caught a ride with Xander to the school, while Willow hurried to catch the bus to UC Sunnydale.  
  
Spike sat in front of the telly, propped upright in his worn armchair, trying to not move too quickly, so as not to aggravate his rib. He figured he'd head over to Buffy's in the early evening hours. Spike wished he could sleep some more. He got enough, really, but his rib was aggravating him. He stared at the TV, bored. As he stared at the television, his mind wandered to Buffy. It felt so good to have her pressed to him last night, even thought it was the result of them being knocked to the ground by that bloody bitch. But he felt grateful to her for that little bit of touch from Buffy, her soft little hands inspecting his ribs. She could be so gentle when she wanted to, his fierce little warrior.  
  
Spike's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his crypt door. "It's open!"  
  
The door opened with a bang and Spike saw Dawn standing there. "Dawn!" He was surprised. She stood there, unnaturally quiet and watching him almost blankly. Then he noticed her fists were clenched, and her mouth was trembling. 'Uh-oh,' was the first thought that popped into mind.  
  
"How could you, Spike? You claim to love her so much, then you scare her by trying to hurt her, then you leave. Why Spike?"  
  
He felt at loss for words. "Niblet. It's complicated. I never had any intention of hurting her... that night. I lost control. I was horrified at what I'd done. Leaving was hard, but necessary. It was even harder coming back."  
  
Tears were gathering in Dawn's eyes. "You left her. You left ME. I trusted you, needed you, hell I loved you... and you left."  
  
Shocked, Spike realized that was her main reason for coming here. She was concerned for her sister, but mainly she needed to understand why he'd abandoned them... her. He walked over to her. "Dawn, luv, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to Buffy, and for leaving you. I never stopped caring for you. You mean everything to me."  
  
She cried then. She beat on his chest for a bit, making his rib twinge, but he let her. Then he wrapped his arms around her. "You're a jerk," she sniffled, "And I love you." She rested her cheek against his chest. He smiled down at her, his little Niblet, a mini version of Buffy except she was a little bit taller.  
  
"You do know that if you upset Buffy in any way, I will come after you." Her eyes flashed again. He nodded in understanding. Together they sat on the sofa, Dawn resting her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep, and he dozed on and off, as well. A bit later, he stirred and woke Dawn up. "Come on, pet. Look alive. You better get home."  
  
Just then the crypt door opened. "Spike! Dawn is..." Buffy trailed off when she saw Dawn curled up on the sofa. She raised her eyebrows at her sister. 'I wish I could curl up on the couch with Spike. Ok, no I don't. Yes I do. Oh shut up.'  
  
Dawn look chagrined. "Sorry Buffy. I should've told you where I was, but it was on the way and I needed to talk to Spike."  
  
"I was just about to send her home, luv. Fell asleep, we did, an' lost track of time." He gave her a sweet smile. Buffy rolled her eyes. "You might as well come with. Giles and everyone are waiting to hear about last night. Lets go."  
  
As Spike closed the door behind him, he heard the sisters bickering. "You're so bossy, Buffy." Dawn's voice was plaintive.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm allowed to be. I'm the oldest." Spike grinned. Those were his girls. He wouldn't change a damn thing about them.  
  
*** Buffy opened the front door, and they all went into the living room. Willow smiled in greeting, Giles looked at Spike rather blankly, and Xander looked a tad hostile, but said nothing. Dawn had a hold on Spike's arm and pulled him down onto the sofa with her. Buffy noticed Spike's wary attitude and, to make him feel more comfortable, sat down on his other side.  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "Well. What happened last night that we need to know about?"  
  
"I dusted some vamps and I came across Spike. We heard clapping. There was a woman there, one who is in serious need of some fashion sense, and she was all polite at first. Kind of odd, too." Buffy looked over at Spike.  
  
He continued. "I made a not so nice comment, and she used her mind to drag me close." Xander muttered under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like "Hardly surprising." Spike ignored him. "Anyway, it made my chip buzz. She had a slayer-tight grip on my throat. She then tossed me with her mind. Buffy's fighting didn't sway her a bit, and she tossed her, too."  
  
Buffy finished up. "She said her name was Celestial. Spike said she's referred to as Master, and she has non-mixy demons working together to come after me."  
  
Giles frowned. "Well, it sounds like a witch."  
  
Spike picked at the black polish on his nails and said, "I don't think she's a normal witch."  
  
Buffy agreed. "Yeah, Giles, she disappeared in a green, misty kind of way. I think she's something more. I got a different vibe from her than I do from Willow..."Buffy trailed off then. Willow fidgeted. "It's okay, Buffy. You can mention it."She smiled one of her old Willow smiles.  
  
"Well, we'll just do some research and send this witch bitch right to hell." Xander nodded decisively.  
  
"Yes," Giles agreed drily, "We should go to the Magic Box. Its been repaired, and Anya would be working today." Xander suddenly looked uncomfortable, as did Spike and Buffy.  
  
Realizing his blunder, Giles coughed. "Um... if you'd rather not go Xander, that's quite all right."  
  
Xander shook his head. "No, it's... it's okay. I'll go." At the Magic Box, they took in Anya and her happiness. She passed the customer their purchase and gave a wide smile. "Thank you for spending your money and giving it to me. Have a nice day." They all rolled their eyes at that, but had to smile.  
  
Anya glanced at them finally, and her cheeriness faltered. "Oh. It's you. All of you. Here in my store for some unknown reason." At Giles's annoyed look, she added, "To which you, Giles, are most welcome since you are also a partner. A silent, overseas partner, but yet you are here. Why is that?" She looked rather disgruntled.  
  
"I came back with Willow from England, and while I plan to head back, I am here until we resolve an evil matter. We are assembling to do research." They all headed to the new round table and got comfortable.  
  
Anya continued to look disgruntled, and annoyed that Xander was there. She busied herself behind the counter, ignoring them, her blonde curls twitching in annoyance.  
  
They all busied themselves reading, except Xander, who took their orders for soda and 2 large pizzas.  
  
Buffy noticed Spike giving her a weird look. She fidgeted. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"DIET soda?" he said skeptically, "You eat like crazy, and now a nice greasy pizza, and you get diet soda? I'll never understand women." He looked at her like she was some weird creature.  
  
The only other sound to be heard was Giles's surprising snicker at Spike's comment.  
  
*** Buffy glanced at the clock after staring at the same page in the book for nearly 20 minutes. 'Wow, it's nearly 9:30. I've been reading for three and a half hours. That must be a record.' She yawned hugely. 'Ew, I have onion breath. Hope Spike didn't get a whiff of that. He'd keel over dead if he wasn't already... well, dead.'  
  
Buffy gazed around at everyone. Dawn was staring blankly at her book, looking as if she were immersed in a vivid daydream. Willow was reading intently. 'She always was good at research.' Her tongue was poking out a little in concentration. Giles was also engrossed, taking sips of tea every now and then. Xander was alternating between what looked like skimming, and casting covert eyes toward Anya. Anya was doing the books, working silently. 'Reciting totals, if the gleam in her eye is any indication.' Buffy snickered at the thought. Spike wasn't even reading anymore. He looked bored as hell.  
  
"AHA!" Willow cried out triumphantly in the unusually quite room, making everyone nearly fall out of their chairs.  
  
Anya shot Willow a dirty look. 'Willow MUST have interrupted her fun counting of money,' Buffy thought evilly. She still had sore feelings toward Anya for sleeping with Spike, even though it wasn't necessarily her fault. It was more Spikes, but she tended to blame Anya a bit anyway, because the two of them were never really close.  
  
"What did you find?" Giles looked relieved and anxious as he cleaned his glasses.  
  
"Celestial is known for banding demons together, as we know, to do her bidding. It alludes her to her magic's... wait..." Suddenly Willow looked a bit pale.  
  
"Willow, what is it?" Xander looked concerned.  
  
"Well, she's no ordinary witch. Buffy and Spike were right. She's... well, she's a sorceress. An extremely powerful one. She rules her own dimension. It says there is no known way to defeat her."  
  
Everyone looked crestfallen.  
  
"I've seen her in action in her dimension. She's pretty amazing," Anya said noncommittally, sliding wrapped cash into bags to be locked up. Buffy nibbled on a nail. "What did she do, Anya?"  
  
"She was in the dimension that would become hers. It had been ruled by someone else at the time. Persius, a fiery Goddess, I believe. She shot fire from her eyes and fingertips. Celestial used serious mental power to turn her subjects against her. They had her quite weakened when Celestial went in and took Persius' power for herself. They battled, and of course Celestial won. She burned her, turned her into a human fireball. She was quite ingenious, really." Anya smiled at the thought.  
  
"So basically, one can assume she's here to take over our dimension." Giles frowned, and started flipping through another book.  
  
"Naturally. She's targeting Buffy because she's the Warrior of the People. Her killing beasties ruins Celestial's plans to get them on her side and take over. When it comes to the big battle, she'll try to weaken Buffy enough to take her slaying power. She'll be like Faith to the 10th power."  
  
"Will, isn't there some kind of spell you could do? You're super witch, you nearly destroyed the world." Everyone winced at Dawn and her non-existent tact.  
  
"Dawnie, it's not that simple. My power was all willy-nilly, and I just barely learned to control it in England. I don't know what it would do to me, or if it could hurt any one of you. Anyway, I'm not even sure I could stop her. Her power doesn't tap out like mine, plus she's a sorceress. That's just more difficult."  
  
Spike finally interjected. "Well, it's late. Lets sleep on it an' decide what about it tomorrow."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Good idea. Spike, can you walk Willow and Dawn..." Spike interrupted. "Buffy, you're lookin' mighty pale an' tired. Go gets some rest. I'll do a sweep or two. I'm in the mood for a bit 'o violence myself."  
  
Grateful, Buffy graced him with a sleepy smile that shot straight to his gut.  
  
The three girls made it to the house and immediately went to bed. Buffy lay in bed, her thoughts worried and chaotic. She was having bad Glory thoughts. It was different, but it had been said both Celestial and Glory were/are indestructible. Though Glory had been stopped, she had still accomplished part of her goal by bleeding dimensions together. The end result being Buffy sacrificing herself to save the world. She felt nervous twitters in her stomach. She knew nothing about sorceresses. She had no magic capabilities. She had no idea how to defeat Celestial. Even Willow, an extremely powerful witch, wasn't sure she could take her.  
  
'I don't want to die again to save the world, if it comes to that. I will because I'd have to, but I'm scared. I've finally started to enjoy life again.'  
  
Restlessly, Buffy flipped over in bed. The moon shone bright and full through the window, and the cool breeze rustled her curtains. Sighing, Buffy got up, changed into loose denim jeans, a red tank top, and a denim jacket. She left a note on her pillow for Dawn, to let her know she was out patrolling, in case she came in.  
  
***Spike trolled the cemetery, looking for any baddies lurkin' about. He lit a cigarette and hefted the axe over his shoulder. Nice weapon, it was.  
  
'They make me feel all manly.'  
  
He grinned at the unbidden memory. He fought Buffy tooth and nail that night, then Joyce bashed an axe over his head. Bloody courageous woman. He missed Buffy's mum that was for sure. Mighty fine woman.  
  
He heard a noise in front of him and stopped. He tensed up and waited silently. A warm, soft hand touched his arm. Spike spun around so fast he nearly knocked Buffy over. He stared at her, blue eyes wide, mouth agape. She started laughing.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize it was possible to startle a vampire." She was grinning in that evil way of hers. "You can close your mouth now, Spike." Her hazel eyes twinkled teasingly at him. He chose to ignore the startling comment, in an attempt to save a little dignity.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Slayer? I told you I'd patrol, and I was just about to go back to the crypt." They fell in step together. Walking next to her, he smelled fear, worry, and uneasiness all over her. He really smelled the fear. He frowned, wondering what was going on.  
  
"I needed to get out. Clear my noggin." She wouldn't meet his eye. She followed him into the crypt. Spike dropped the axe and rounded on her. "Buffy, what is it, pet? You're lookin' right upset about somethin'." Much to both of their surprise, the words came tumbling out of her in a torrent.  
  
"Both Celestial and Glory were and are said to be indestructible. Glory managed to do part of what she planned. Something that cost me my life. While she ended up gone... God knows how... I can't help but imagine what Celestial will do. Willow doesn't know what she could do to stop her. I have no magical capabilities, so I'm no match for her. She kicked both of our asses, just like Glory did, and didn't even break a sweat. What if I have to die again? I don't know how that'd stop her or her plan, but rational doesn't fit into a rant, so whatever. I don't want to have to die again. I'm finally happy again, and I want to live." She paced all around the crypt, restless.  
  
Spike stared at her in surprise, and finally interrupted. "Take half a 'mo there, pet. Catch your breath 'fore you pass out. Now listen. It's too early in the game to tell what's goin' to happen, so stop torturing yourself. I am not goin' to lose you again. There will be no dyin' of any sort. Got it?"  
  
"You can't be sure of that." Buffy frowned and twiddled her foot anxiously.  
  
"Just as you can't be sure of dyin' again."  
  
"I guess I am kind of gun jumpy, but I just have those bad slayer feelings. I can't help feeling that me and death have a close relationship. It's definitely a mixy thing there." To her horror, tears started filling her eyes.  
  
Spike saw the glistening tears. 'Oh God, Buffy cryin'. No, can't have that.' He'd rather he die than his fierce little slayer. Before he had time to think of the consequences, knowing that approaching her in a moment of weakness was as safe as approaching a hungry tiger, he went to her, and tentatively put his arms around her. To his surprise, after a moment of stiffness, she relaxed against him.  
  
'He feels and looks smaller without his duster,' Buffy thought. 'This is so not a good idea, leaning on him like this, but it feels comforting.' She didn't pull away. She eventually regained some control and leaned back. His ice blue eyes were fixed on her. He wanted to keep on holding her. Her hazel eyes, more green now from the tears, were fixed on his mouth. If he had a heart that beat, it'd leap out of his chest and flop around on the ground like a fish out of water.  
  
Before he could ponder anymore, Buffy quickly pressed her mouth against his.  
  
'Oh God, her mouth.'  
  
Nearly as quick, she started to pull away. 'No way, pet.' He rested a hand on the back of her neck, holding her gently, to keep her lips in place. He nibbled at those sweet lips, till they parted. He explored her teeth with his tongue, his hand stroking her back. When she made a small noise, he explored further past her teeth. With exquisite gentleness, he drew her tongue into a slow mating dance.  
  
A minute passed, then two, then three.  
  
He continued to gently stroke and tease her mouth with his own. Finally, reality sank back in, and Buffy pulled away before she jumped on him. That would be of the bad. Spike stared at her, the only thing he was capable of at that point. His mouth was tingling in a good way, his skin felt stretched tight, and he had to repress the urge to let his demon overcome his face. He felt her heated blush, and heard the hammering of her heart. She backed away, her face battling with wariness and contentment. He could tell she didn't know what to think. 


	5. Chapter 5

"One kiss, one kiss of your lily-white lips  
One kiss is all I crave  
One kiss, one kiss of your lily-white lips  
And return back to your grave."  
  
Buffy cleared her throat. "I better g-go." She winced at the stammer in her voice. Spike was gazing at her inscrutably, lost in thought, a smile playing on his lips. Those soft, full lips. Lips that could... 'No Buffy, no thinking of Spike's lips. Bad.' He nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. "Okay luv. I'll see you tomorrow, p'raps?"  
  
Buffy nodded and scurried out of the crypt. She practically ran home. Climbing back into bed, she willed herself not to think, and fell asleep.  
  
'Buffy was standing on the tower, the unsteady structure swaying in the wind. She saw the portal open, Celestial standing just inside, trying to tempt her to jump. Glory was there, too, smirking in the background. It was time to jump, she had to save the world again. She knew she'd feel peace again, something she longed for. Buffy heard Giles, Dawn, Xander, and Willow calling to her. Their voices were quiet in the distance, the sounds coming from their mouths fading away like the end of a movie reel. She wanted to hear them, the most important people in her life, but she couldn't tear herself away from the end of the tower.  
  
Buffy did hear a voice, though. It was wrapping around her, like a warm, comforting blanket, the words getting closer.  
  
"Buffy. Luv, for God's sake, don't jump." Buffy turned and there stood Spike, his gaze pleading with her. He edged closer, while Celestial shot an energy ball toward her friends. She felt a jolt of fear and lifted a foot as if to jump.  
  
"NO! Buffy, don't leave me. Not again." Spike stepped closer, reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Spike, I have to. It's my time." Buffy's eyes pleaded with him to understand. In a quick move, he pulled her back and he stood in her spot. "I'd die for you, Buffy. Live. For me." At that, he stared into her green, gold-flecked eyes, turned, and stepped forward into the black abyss.  
  
Staring at the empty space, Buffy screamed. "NOOO!" She hardly recognized the high-pitched scream coming from her. Buffy ran forward, and dove after him.'  
  
With a scream bursting from her throat, Buffy sat up in bed, her heart pounding, a fine sheen of sweat on her brow. 6:45 a.m. Her door burst open and Willow and Dawn were there.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?!" Dawn looked frantic, and Willow was as pale as a ghost.  
  
Her throat was raw from the scream, and Dawn hurriedly got her some water. Buffy drank it in one gulp. She tried to say something, but her stomach flipped over in protest. She put a hand over her mouth, and ran for the bathroom. Shivering, Buffy sat on the floor and got sick. When her stomach was finally back in place, Buffy shakily splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth.  
  
Willow and Dawn were still in her room, looking worried.  
  
"Dawnie, I'm okay. I do think I'm going to stay home today, though. You better get ready, Xander will be here soon." Her voice came out raspy and hoarse from that painfully high scream. Dawn started to protest, but Buffy cut her off. "I'll be fine. I'll talk to you about it when you get home, okay?" Dawn relented at that.  
  
"I'll talk to Principal Wood. Let him know you won't be in. Rest today, no slayer hijinks, all right?" She grinned impishly.  
  
Buffy chuckled and said, "Promise. And thanks."  
  
"Don't worry, Dawnie. I only have one class today, I'll take good care of her." Willow gave Dawn a reassuring smile.  
  
Dawn gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and left. Willow gave Buffy a pointed look when she left. "So, what's the what?" Buffy groaned.  
  
"Could we sleep some more first?" Buffy gave her a pleading look. Willow nodded. "Okay, Buff, more sleep first. But I got my resolve face, so you need to spill when we get up." Buffy agreed and Will got up to go back to bed.  
  
"Um, Will? Would you mind... staying in here? I'm not germy sick, it was after-affects of the dream." Will saw vulnerability in Buffy's face, which was quite rare, so she agreed. Buffy scooched over and Willow crawled into the bed. Soon after, both girls were fast asleep.  
  
***  
"Told that girl surrender to me,  
Take your love and send it to me  
Come on baby, can't you see  
It's you, yeah, baby  
I need your love, I need your love tonight"  
  
Spike lay stretched out in his big four-poster bed, the music playing softly, the red and black sheets silky against his naked, ivory skin. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with Buffy. He had been wary, thinking she might deck him when he held her, but she had leaned against him and cried out her fears.  
  
'Poor bird has a heavy load on those narrow little shoulders.'  
  
Then she had kissed him, and he pushed his luck yet again by kissing her like she deserved. She had just met his kiss with passion of her own.  
  
He restlessly flipped onto his back, remembering the taste of her kiss. A hint of minty toothpaste and salt from her tears. 'It was like an elixir,' he thought. Just thinking of the taste and feel of her made a part of his anatomy clamor for attention. He idly reached under the blankets and touched his attention-seeking cock. His mind flipped through images of Buffy, as he grasped himself tightly and stroked. Only a few minutes later, his body jerked and he moaned as he spilled himself into his hand.  
  
Feeling more relaxed, he turned over and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Buffy stirred later on in the morning, cracking her eyes open. 'Oooh, sunlight.' She turned and saw an empty space next to her. The missing bed person appeared in the doorway with a tray. "Feeling better, Buffy?" Willow gave her a sunny smile.  
  
"Yeah, a little better than train wreck Buffy from earlier this morning." Worried thoughts still filled her brain, though, and her stomach felt a bit raw.  
  
"Good. I brought you some OJ, dry toast, and pancakes. The pancakes are only if you aren't going to go all barfy again."  
  
Buffy smiled. Willow placed the tray on the bed and sat cross-legged, facing her. "Do you feel up to talking about what happened this morning?"  
  
Buffy bit into her toast thoughtfully. "I-I had a dream. About standing on Glory's tower again." Willow's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God."  
  
"Yeah. Celestial and Glory were both there, tempting me to jump to close the portal. All of you were yelling up to me, but I couldn't hear you. Then I did hear someone. Spike. He begged me not to jump. Then he pulled me away, and told me he'd die for me. He repeated what I said to Dawn. 'Live. For me.' He jumped then. I screamed and I jumped after him. Then... I woke up." Buffy didn't realize it, but Willow saw the agonized look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Buffy. It makes sense, though, because Spike would die for you. It was only a dream, though." Buffy's eyes met hers and she looked scared.  
  
"Oh. OH. A prophecy dream? You think it might come true. You don't for sure though." Buffy shrugged, crumbling up the crust crumbs of her toast.  
  
"I just get the bad spidey sense feel about this dream. It was horrible."  
  
"About this dream... um, does this mean you have feelings for, um, Spike?"  
  
"I care." Buffy got up and paced, not meeting Willow's eyes.  
  
"Do you... love him?"  
  
"I don't... I can't examine my feelings for him right now." Willow backed off. She knew Buffy's I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it voice.  
  
"Why don't you go see him? Maybe it would be best if you talked to him about this."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Willow cleared out and Buffy dressed hurriedly, then headed to the crypt. The sun was shining, the air was warm with just a touch of cool breeze rustling the trees. There were birds singing and the sky was a clear blue. For such a beautiful day, it was fitting that the slayer felt dread in her heart.  
  
Arriving at the crypt, she pushed the door open and called out, "Spike?" No answer.  
  
Buffy opened the trap door to the lower level of the crypt. She climbed down the rungs of the ladder and turned toward the large bed. Spike was lying on his back, one pale arm curved up around his head, the sheets laying haphazardly around his waist. Buffy moved closer, quiet as could be. She stopped next to the bed, her eyes unable to leave the blonde vampire's form. Long, light eyelashes rested on alabaster skin. The straight, Victorian nose, razor-sharp cheekbones. His full, sensuous lips were parted slightly, his chest still and unmoving. When Buffy reached out and trailed a finger over his lower lip his hand shot up and gripped her wrist.  
  
She gave a squeak of surprise, and Spike opened his eyes. "Oh, luv. It's you." She smiled weakly. He tugged her down to sit on the bed and propped himself up on the headboard, his sleepy eyes focused on her. "Is anything wrong, pet?"  
  
"I, um... well..." Buffy suddenly felt nervous and awkward. She tried to keep her eyes off where the sheet was resting, and from thinking about what was below it.  
  
Spike raised a scarred eyebrow at her. "Spit it out, slayer. Something's obviously got your knickers in a twist to look all aflutter like this."  
  
"I had a dream. Bad. Spike, would you really die for me?" Spike blinked at the subject switch.  
  
"You know I would."  
  
Buffy felt her eyes water. "This dream... I was going to jump again, to save us all. You begged me not to, then told me to live, then you jumped in my place."  
  
"If I knew it would save you from dying again, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Buffy gave him a frustrated look. "It didn't feel like a normal dream. More like a prophecy one. I don't want you to die for me. I don't want to die either."  
  
"Buffy. I'm still here. Unalive and in the flesh. I told you before, sweet thing, I won't let you die." She looked sniffly, so he sat up and drew her into a light embrace, trying not to make her skittish. He couldn't help but wonder if part of her worry was because she was starting to care about him. "Let's not worry about it right now, luv. We'll deal with it when it comes, and I'll do my damnedest to keep both of us alive... or one of us alive, and one of us from being dusted."  
  
He reached up and gently touched a lock of her silky blonde hair. Buffy turned to him and he impulsively kissed her. She kissed him back, moving closer. Surprised yet again, he took advantage and scooched closer to her. Tentatively, her arms went around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He made a little rumbly noise in his chest, as close to a purr as he'd ever get.  
  
It was another mating dance of tongues. She noted the taste of him – something unidentifiably sweet with a hint of tobacco. He noted she tasted a little bit like an orange. Teeth clicked together, tongues stroked, and he slid his hands up her arms, stroking soft flesh and lean muscles. Before Buffy could react, she was sprawled on top of a naked, aroused vampire, kissing him still – like there was no tomorrow. It felt so new, yet so familiar.  
  
She pulled away quickly, her hand going to her swollen, well-kissed lips. Spike looked rather dazed. "I don't think I can do this..." Buffy muttered, getting up and pacing over the crypt floor.  
  
Spike's eyes followed her. "I don't blame you, pet."  
  
Buffy stopped pacing, narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you say that?"  
  
He pillowed his head on his arm, stared at the ceiling. "Because of what I did to you." In a flash, Buffy was on the bed again, leaning over his startled face. "I trust you, Spike. You won't hurt me. I'm afraid because I don't want it to end up feeling like it did last year, like I was only back for abuse and destruction."  
  
He gave her a lazy, knowing smirk. "It can be fun to be destructive, though." That earned him a flinty glare when Buffy remembered the whole house falling down thing. "Oh come on, luv, you're different. You know I won't push you, though." He looked vulnerable.  
  
Buffy stared silently at him, then leaned over and kissed him again. She moved to straddle him and he swallowed a groan. She ran her hands along his smooth, ivory chest, pausing to give his nipple a little tweak.  
  
"Oh Buffy..." Spike felt himself getting harder as her bottom wriggled against his crotch. She trailed a line of kisses down his throat and chest. She sat up and pulled the sheet all the way down. He noted her eyes were glazed over with desire as she stared at his pale, attention-seeking cock. 'She looks as if she's never seen my cock before,' he thought with amusement.  
  
"Whas the matter, slayer? Never seen one before?" She looked up at him, the smirky grin on his beautiful face. She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled and with a quick movement, had her on her back. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers for a languid kiss.  
  
He reveled in the moans and gasps he elicited from her as his mouth journeyed to her pert breasts to nibble and suck, down to the indentation in her belly. He proceeded to poke his agile tongue into it, making her squirm and laugh. He ended up between her thighs, his mouth fixed on her. He pushed her legs up to dangle over his shoulders. She dug her heels into his back as his tongue probed her. In a few short minutes, all due to his clever tongue, Buffy cried out and saw bright, twinkling stars behind closed eyelids.  
  
Spike moved back up to her and Buffy watched him. His eyes were hooded, his mouth open, his tongue stroking over his lips, licking up her excess juice. Buffy felt a flush heat her skin at the predatory smile he gave her.  
  
His lips against hers, he murmured, "I love when you flush. So pretty."  
  
"My turn to be in control." Buffy flipped him onto his back. She straddled him, nibbling on his lower lip. She bit down on his lip then, making his eyes sparkle demon-gold, but he didn't vamp out.  
  
"Evil vixen." She smiled at that.  
  
Trailing her lips down his chest and stomach, she reacquainted herself with his feel-good, happy areas. Biting his nipple made him growl, kissing across the skin below his bellybutton made him moan, and stroking his sides made go all purr-rumbley. She leaned down and bestowed kisses on his most sensitive area then.  
  
"Oh Buffy, your mouth..." He arched up. She got him nice and worked up, then moved up and sank down onto him. He held her hips, their eyes meeting and holding as she began to move.  
  
"Mmm, luv, do me good. Fuck. Yeah, like that." He growled when she did twisty, acrobatic moves on him. His hips pumped up to meet hers, and he stroked the nub of flesh to help her along, and they both burst. He let out an animal snarl of completion and she gave a little scream. Her mouth descended on his, golden hair ensconcing him in a sunburst curtain. His golden goddess. She rolled off and lay next to him.  
  
"See pet? No destruction. Though the bed is making sproingy noises now..." He emphasized by rolling to face her, and the mattress sproinged at them. Buffy gave a muffled snort of laughter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Celestial sat on the high-backed chair – her throne as she liked to call it – and gazed imperiously at Aurora and Borneig, her trusted senior minions.  
  
"So. Did you scout out any new demons, my oh-so-faithful beasties?" She drummed her long fingernails on the table, the light overhead catching her silver rings and making them sparkle and flash.  
  
Aurora's tentacles wiggled as she shifted in her seat. "Yes Celestial. They are here, eager to join with you."  
  
"Good. Good." Celestial beckoned at the squicky demon-guard to let the newcomers in. He did so, letting in two Gorman demons, large in the tooth – the better to eat with – and small in brain size. Celestial exuded very little power in controlling and programming their minds. Her eyes turned a flashing silver and a thin, iridescent magic trail shot out and into the demons.  
  
"Who do you serve, Gormans?" They stood there, still as stone, then jolted at her question. "You, Celestial."  
  
Smiling, she dismissed them. Borneig turned to her and said, "Permission to speak freely?"  
  
"I suppose so. What is it?"  
  
"The vampire, Spike, would be a most excellent addition to your plan. He has personal ties to the slayer. Though it may be difficult to get him because of this, he could be a useful weapon in destroying the slayer. He is a descendant of Aurelius, a master vampire, and was associated with other three powerful vampires known as Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla."  
  
Celestial stopped her examination of Sunnydale sewer system maps. "Hmmm. The slayer's demon lover against her. A challenge to get him. How perfectly fun." A smile of pure evil twisted her mouth, moss green eyes crackled silver, and anyone within sight of her trembled.  
  
***Buffy awoke some time later, feeling pleasantly sore. She stretched, yawned and rolled over, ending up face to face with Spike. His blue eyes gazed sleepily at hers.  
  
"What a nice way to wake up. Warm, sleepy slayer." He punctuated that statement with a sweet William-like smile. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his.  
  
"You really are a sweet, cuddly vampire. It's like having a sharp-toothed teddy bear."  
  
Spike snorted. "Oh, I'm still the Big Bad."  
  
"Yeah, nice try. As bad as a cute, little puppy."  
  
He growled and rolled on top of her. He gripped both her wrists in his one hand and pinned them over her head. His mouth descended and nipped at her. Buffy arched up against him and his hips ground down into hers. She bit at his neck, causing him to vamp out. She ran her hand curiously over the bumps and ridges of his demon face, and touched his razor-sharp fangs.  
  
He shook his head and reverted back to human face. He quickly slid inside her while she was distracted with the face changing. A little moan escaped her. He gently stroked, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
Buffy watched his eyes changing color along with his emotions; the dark, dark blue of lust slowly replaced by the soft, light blue of tenderness. She stroked his back, feeling the muscles bunch and shift as his hips moved faster. He swallowed her cry as he emptied his jizz into her, and she clenched around him lost in her own climax.  
  
"Mm, what time is it?" She murmured sleepily, her fingers teasing his hair into curls.  
  
He checked and answered, "3:30."  
  
"Crap! Dawn'll be home from school soon, and Willow is probably freaking out. I need to go." She gave him a shove off of her and started tugging her clothes back on. He smiled lazily and stretched out on the bed, watching her dress. As she pulled her shoes on, he got up and stood before her.  
  
'I will NOT be obvious and move my eyes lower than his upper chest.' Her eyes drifted down to where he was dangling in the breeze. He smirked and she felt her skin heat.  
  
"S'pose you give me a proper g'bye, luv?" Their lips met in a spine- tingling kiss. She broke away reluctantly and said, "Scooby meeting tonight. See you there?" He nodded.  
  
Walking home, everything seemed brighter and she felt more spring in her step. Buffy arrived home at the same time Dawn walked up the sidewalk.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn hurried over to her. "Where were you? Do you feel better? What happened this morning?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Slow down, Dawn. Lets go inside first. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning." Willow arrived right behind them and they all headed into the kitchen. As she made sandwiches for all of them, she filled Dawn in on her dream and her visit with Spike.  
  
Willow watched her curiously as she bit into her turkey sandwich. "So, Buffy, you were at Spike's crypt all day?" Buffy flushed, knowing that Will knew what was going on. 'SO don't want to go there with Dawn here!'  
  
Dawn saw the look on Buffy's face, though, and being intuitive sister, raised her eyebrows. "Ooo, Buffy's having lusty feelings!"  
  
Buffy gave her sister a mock glare. "We're so not going there."  
  
Willow and Dawn both chortled with glee. "Come on, Buffy. We're happy if you're happy." Dawn gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Oh okay. Yes, I'm happy and things changed between us again." Dawn gave a little squeal of glee.  
  
"I knew it! So, be honest Buffy, is sex with Spike as amazing as it looks like it could be?" Willow gave a muffled snort of laughter at Dawn's blunt question.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Dawn!" Her face burned crimson. She may have become closer to her sister and shared more things with her, but she was still the little sister. Discussion of her sex life with Dawn was ooky.  
  
"What? I know what sex is! I'm not asking for a play-by-play, because ew."  
  
"Will you go away if I answer your question?" She stuck her tongue out at her sister.  
  
Dawn smirked. "Sure."  
  
"It was orgasmically wonderful."  
  
"EW! TMI!" Dawn flew out of the kitchen, and Buffy and Willow collapsed in fits of giggles.  
  
Getting control of herself Willow started cleaning up. "So things really are good between you two now?"  
  
"They're better. Much. We still need to work some things out, though." Buffy smiled contentedly.  
  
"Well, I guess the sex part of it helps it along, huh? You're glowing." Willow couldn't resist a little more teasing.  
  
"Urg. Is it that obvious?" Buffy groaned.  
  
"To us girls, yes. Xander's too oblivious and Giles too old and British to detect these things, though, so don't worry."  
  
Buffy thumped her head onto the table, and Willow giggled.  
  
***Spike was still lying in bed, awash in afterglow when the sun finally started to sink. He gave a catlike stretch and rolled out of bed. Padding over to his dresser he tugged on his jeans. Still smiling over the shagging session with Buffy, and the waking up beside her without a nose punch, he gave another contented stretch.  
  
"Well now. A body like that, and no wonder the girl keeps you around."  
  
Spike jerked around. "Celestial. The Skank Queen come to visit little ole' me. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He took note of the two dark, bulky guards around her. His senses told him they were demon, though they were half shrouded in the shadows.  
  
"You could be a useful ally in my plan. William the Bloody, Legendary Dark Warrior, what do you say?" She walked slowly around the crypt.  
  
"I say you'd be a bloody, daft bint if you think I'd associate myself with the likes of you." He gave her a sneer.  
  
"I was afraid of that." At the tilt of her head, the two guards came forth. Spike launched himself in the air, hovered a moment, then plowed feet first into the two guards. They crashed back into his desk chair and desk, rattling and overturning things. They charged him, one of them managing an uppercut. Spike fell back, than swooped forward again, fangs bared, and landed a series of punches and kicks on them. 'Damn, all my stuff is getting destroyed.'  
  
"Stop." The feminine voice commanded. Spike's arms lowered and he felt a probing in his head. He tried to resist the nagging magic poking around, but she was too strong. 'Goddamn bint, I'm so tired of having someone poking around in my head. '  
  
"Chain him up." Celestial swept over to him, silvery hair swirling about her face. She stroked a finger down his chest and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Don't worry, William. We'll just discuss our plans together at my place over a little torture." She gave his cheek a pat, and he snarled at her.  
  
Chuckling, she ordered, "Lets go." The guards shoved the chained vampire ahead of them and out of the crypt.  
  
***Buffy sat on the counter at the Magic Shop, swinging her legs, until Anya's dagger glare penetrated her deep concentration on the door. Buffy shot her a look of apology and hopped off.  
  
Giles said, "We need to start. It's getting late, and I have an early day tomorrow."  
  
Buffy frowned. Spike was usually late, but this was getting ridiculous. "We should wait for Spike."  
  
Xander slapped some books onto the table. "Buff, he's probably busy with some ruckus-raising. We don't need him here, so lets unfocus our attention on the walking dead." He gave her a curiously sharp look.  
  
Buffy managed not to blush, and she kept her anger at bay. She didn't want to give anything away just yet. She wasn't ready to discuss her sex life with Xander and Giles yet. "Okay, fine, lets start."  
  
As they all started discussing plans of attack, Buffy felt her mind drifting. 'Where the hell is that damn vampire?' Things were different now. He wouldn't show up late to spite her, or just decide not to show up at all. Something must have happened. She'd just gotten herself all worked up at what could've happened, when Giles's voice penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"What do you think, Buffy?"  
  
She winced. "About... what?" She gave him a look of slight embarrassment.  
  
"Buffy! This is of great importance and you're not even paying attention?"  
  
Buffy interrupted him before he could scold further. "Sorry. I was thinking and got a little distracted." 'It wasn't really a lie. I could've been thinking of ways to stop Celestial, and not thinking of Spike.'  
  
"Will, do you think you can handle doing some spells? I know you were worried about it." Buffy asked.  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"Well, if you can even just slow her down, it would be helpful. I think you're our best bet."  
  
Willow nodded, a nervous expression on her face. There was a bit more discussion on when to do it and they decided to give it a couple days until Willow had the spells tweaked.  
  
Back home, Buffy worried as they watched TV. 'Where is he?' She decided to head to the crypt. She left Dawn and Willow sprawled out on the couch.  
  
At the crypt, Buffy called out, "Spike?" She wandered around the upper level, noticing that everything seemed to be in place. Down on the lower level, her heart start thudding frantically. The desk chair was broken, things were scattered all over the floor. 'He's been taken.' Buffy flew up the stairs and out of the crypt. Racing along the streets, her boots pounded against the pavement in time with her heart.  
  
Willow sat up, startled, when Buffy raced through the door. "What the frilly heck..?!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"Spike! He's gone! It's Celestial."  
  
Dawn jumped up than. "Oh my God!"  
  
Willow frowned and said, "Buffy, are you sure it was her?"  
  
"Yes. I can't explain, I just know." Buffy paced around the living room. "We have to do something!"  
  
"Okay. Okay, lets think."  
  
Buffy went to her weapons chest and said, "We don't have time. I have to go."  
  
"Buffy, think. We have no idea where Celestial is, and we're SO not prepared. We shouldn't be going off all willy-nilly and helter-skelter." Willow gave her a worried look.  
  
"But the things she could do to him..."  
  
Dawn rested a hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "Spike's tough, Buffy. If Celestial had wanted to kill him, I really doubt she would have taken him. I mean, you didn't see dust, did you? She probably has some other crazy reason." Buffy didn't feel comforted at her sister's words at all.  
  
Willow took Buffy's hand. "I'm concerned too, Buffy, and I promise to work on it tonight. We'll get everyone involved tomorrow. We'll get him back."  
  
Buffy nodded, not feeling good about it, but resigned to Willow's logic. Dawn went up to bed, and Buffy and Willow sat on the sofa. Willow tapped away on her laptop, engrossed, while Buffy flipped through some of Will's printed information on Celestial.  
  
Her last conscious thought before the papers slid through her limp hands, and her eyes fluttered shut, was the realization that she was in love with Spike. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Now when your girl has gone,  
And you're broke in two,  
You need a little bit o' soul to see you through."  
  
'God, I love Buffy, and I'm bein' tortured as usual because of it.'  
  
Spike's hands were bound with chains and manacled to a concrete slab. He groaned, wriggled, and tested the chains by giving a tug. They didn't budge in the slightest. 'Just bloody fantastic.'  
  
He lay still, listening for activity. He heard low demon voices discussing something about more recruiting and how Celestial's plan was coming together. Suddenly, a door close by banged open, and Spike schooled his features into smug derision. Celestial stood in the open doorway.  
  
Smiling, she said, "So, vampire, are you feeling ready to join my noble cause?"  
  
Spike curled his lip in distaste. "No thanks, sweetheart. I'll stay on the sane side of things."  
  
She lit a cigarette and tossed the still burning match onto his chest. He yelped and wiggled, managing to dislodge it. She smiled and leaned her hip against the slab and blew a smoke ring. She stubbed the cigarette out on his chest. Spike swallowed back a groan.  
  
Smiling, Celestial murmured, "So how is your pretty blonde Slayer doing? When I defeat her, I'll make sure her death is... interesting."  
  
Spike snarled at that, unable to control himself. "She'll rip you a new one before that could happen. You won't defeat her. She took on a Hell God and won."  
  
"Ah yes. Glorificus. I met her once. She was no match for me."  
  
"You can feel all bleedin' cocky and sure. Nice, innit? But in the end, Buffy will destroy you."  
  
Celestial's eyes flashed in green fury. "You won't be on my side than, William? I'll make sure the torture is nice and long before I kill you. Or maybe I'll wait till your little slayer gets here and let her watch."  
  
Before Spike could react, a fist plowed into his face with the force of a sledgehammer.  
  
***  
  
Buffy woke with a start. Groaning, she slowly rotated her neck to get the kinks out. She turned and saw Willow, her laptop still open on her lap, her head on the armrest, fast asleep.  
  
Buffy checked the time. 7:30 a.m. She got up, picked up the phone and called the school. She talked for a few minutes and when she was done, she had a week off due to a family emergency. Dawn came down the stairs. "Buffy, we need to get moving, we have to save Spike."  
  
"Dawnie, you need to get to school. I can take care of this."  
  
"But..." Dawn gave her a petulant look.  
  
"No buts, Dawn. Please. I know you can handle yourself, but I just don't want you exposed to her. She's insanely powerful. I'd feel better if I knew you were safe at school."  
  
Dawn gave a resigned sigh. "Fine. I'll go to school, and you go save Spike. Be careful." She gave Buffy a hug.  
  
Dawn left and Buffy woke Will up. She slowly came to and blinked sleepily at Buffy.  
  
"Morning Will. Not to be a naggy Buffy, but did you find anything last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I did. Though if I do this spell I found, we'll need the element of surprise, and you'll need to get Spike out of there FAST, because a spell I do against a sorceress will go kablooey soon after."  
  
"What kind of spell is it?"  
  
"It's a body-binding spell. It'll keep her from speaking, so she won't be able to do a counter curse right away. It also will bind her arms and legs so she won't be able to fight you.  
  
"That sounds of the good. Not looking to get pummeled into Buffy jelly."  
  
"Well, I called the coven last night – the ones who helped me control my magic – and they said they might give me an added boost to this spell. They also knew of her and they said her usual digs are mansions, so that's where we should look for her." She packed up her laptop and picked up the papers she'd need to do the spell. She skimmed over the ingredients for the potion to throw at Celestial during the spell.  
  
"Okay Will, you go to the Magic Shop and get the supplies you need. I'm going to call Giles and tell him everything. Someone needs to know what we're up to."  
  
Willow nodded and hurried to get dressed and grab a bagel before heading out. Buffy went to the phone to call Giles.  
  
"Hello?" Giles answered.  
  
"Giles? It's me. Listen, Will and I found out that Celestial prefers mansions to nest in. She took Spike last night, and Will and I are going to head out to get him back."  
  
"Buffy, wait. We need to discuss this further, to plan our attack." Giles sounded really worried.  
  
"Giles, Will and I were up most of the night looking for spells. I'm not going to fight her. It's a spell attack and rescue."  
  
Giles sounded frustrated now and was getting Buffy frustrated in turn. "Buffy, I still don't think this is a very good idea..."  
  
"Giles, I care about Spike a great deal. I'm not going to abandon him. I'm not looking for your permission, I'm just trying to be responsible Buffy about this."  
  
She swore she could hear him clean his glasses at that. "Very well, Buffy. Please, please be careful. Do you want me to come along?"  
  
"No. The fewer the better. I don't want to put anyone at risk."  
  
"Call me as soon as humanly possible."  
  
Buffy agreed, said her goodbye and went over to her weapons chest. She'd been through enough rescues to know he'd probably be chained. 'This axe will do just fine.' She also grabbed a large blanket since this rescue was during the daylight hours.  
  
She drove her mom's car – slowly – to the Magic Shop to meet Willow. 'Driving is just SO not me.' Will was just finishing her potion. Anya stood beside her, watching with interest, and keeping tabs on the amounts Willow used to calculate the total price.  
  
Willow capped the bottle and turned to Buffy. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
They headed toward the door, calling goodbye to Anya.  
  
Anya responded with a toothy dental ad smile. "Good luck! Hope you don't die!" Willow and Buffy rolled their eyes at each other, amused.  
  
As they drove slowly to the swanky area of town – well, as swanky as Sunnydale could be – Buffy was lost in thought. 'Please let Spike be alive.' He just couldn't be dust. He was Spike. No one was able to hurt him except her.  
  
Willow parked along the curb, under a shady tree. They walked slowly past huge, rambling mansions, a lot of them badly tended, when Willow paused in front of an elegant, brick mansion.  
  
"Is this it?" Buffy saw a well-kept yard, large shady trees, and oleander flowers scattered around. Willow put her hands up, and it seemed to Buffy that she was trying to feel her way out of a box.  
  
"Um, Willow? Are you doing something other than pretending to be a mime?"  
  
Willow chuckled. "I can feel energy here. It's cloaked, though, so I'm just testing the strength of the magic around the property. I have to get us through."  
  
She continued to flex her hands, then murmured softly,  
  
"From wall to wall, Ceiling to floor, Let the magic hear my plea, Let there be an open door."  
  
Willow smiled, so Buffy assumed it worked. "We just have to remember where the door is. We can't waste any time."  
  
They walked through and crept along in the shadows, while Willow kept her magical senses on alert for Celestial's presence. Buffy saw a low window partially opened. They scoped out the inside and slid in. Moving silently past large, abstract paintings and oak furniture, they eased out into a hallway. Hearing voices, Buffy pushed Willow back into the room and followed. Barely breathing, the two girls listened closely.  
  
"Celestial wants us to move him down into the underground room. She only put him in this room because he put up a major struggle."  
  
"Okay. Lets grab some weapons and then we'll get him."  
  
Willow and Buffy slipped out of the room again. Hurriedly moving down the hallway, they listened at doors. At the second to last one, Buffy motioned Willow over and whispered, "In here." They pushed the door open and hurried in. Spike lay on a slab of stone, chained, and Buffy felt her stomach turn at the sight of his bruised face and body.  
  
Hefting the axe, she swung it in a downward arc, breaking the chains with a clang.  
  
"Spike, hurry. We don't have much time." Frantically, she pulled him up and propped him up with her shoulder. He leaned heavily on her.  
  
"Buffy?" He swayed, his voice soft and throaty.  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
"Buffy! She's coming..." Willow ducked out of sight as Celestial swung into the room.  
  
"Well, well... what do we have here? I didn't figure you'd have the balls to come in here after my last victory, so I got a little lax on security." She grinned, hands on her hips.  
  
Willow came forward then, chanting, eyes crackling with energy:  
  
"Polus supremus quod abyssus subter supter Terra, ventus, incendia quod aer Totus audite lacuna EGO narro Redimio suus mens quod somes hic  
  
Willow tossed the potion at Celestial's feet and it exploded in a shower of purple sparks and light. Buffy and Spike both blinked rapidly at the blindiness of it.  
  
"Hurry! We have to go," Willow called out.  
  
Buffy turned Spike around to go out the window since it was the closest exit. Celestial stood there, immobile but for a flashing in her eyes. She wouldn't be bound much longer. Buffy and Willow shoved Spike through the window and followed after, landing under a shady tree. Buffy flung the blanket over him, and they crossed the lawn as rapidly as possible. Three guards were racing toward them. Two went at Willow, one at Buffy. Buffy flung the axe in a backhanded throw, planting it neatly into the wide-eyed guard's chest. She then yanked it out.  
  
Willow threw a pale hand up into the air and called out, "Halt!" The guards stopped, frustrated, unable to continue walking. Buffy and Willow heaved Spike back up and continued running as if the hounds of hell were chomping at their feet. They practically threw Spike into the back of the car, and took off.  
  
By the time they reached 1630 Revello Drive, Spike was barely able to stand and the blanket was smoking. They hurried Spike into the house, and Buffy got him onto the couch in the darkened living room. Willow called Giles and Xander while Buffy got a good look at Spike. He looked like... well, like death.  
  
"Spike." She whispered his name. He twitched at the sound. He had gashes, long and deep, on his chest. They were beginning to crust a bit, though, so that was good. Vampiric healing. He had an eye so swollen he couldn't open it. His face was dotted with various cuts, burns, and bruises. His wrists were rubbed raw, and they were kind of oozy. The way he cradled his side, Buffy figured he had some broken ribs. As he twitched a bit more, she noticed his side was also sporting a gouge mark that was still bleeding. His lips were puffy as well.  
  
She felt tears burn her eyes. She put a hand out and touched his cheek gently. He stirred again, but seemed out of it.  
  
Willow came back in with bandages and more first aid supplies. She helped wrap up his side - Buffy holding him up and Willow wrapping. They tried to do it gently, but it elicited pain-filled growls.  
  
"It's okay, Spike," Buffy soothed. At the touch of her hand on his brow, he calmed down and allowed Willow to finish wrapping. They wrapped his wrists as well and got him more settled. Buffy went out to the kitchen and warmed up a mug of blood. She took it in, and he took a few sips, then turned away.  
  
She frowned, but didn't push it. He fell asleep and she pulled a blanket over him.  
  
Giles arrived then with Xander.  
  
"Buffy? You found and rescued him? Are you and Willow all right?" Both he and Xander examined the girls closely to make sure.  
  
"Yes, we're fine. But Spike isn't." Buffy walked back over to watch him worriedly. Giles stood next to her.  
  
"We shouldn't worry too much. He's been through this before with Glory and he healed."  
  
"I guess." She continued to stand there, her eyes on the prone form of the vampire. He left her alone. Buffy sat by him, entwining her fingers with his. She watched his eyelashes flutter in sleep. She traced the scar bisecting his eyebrow. Eventually she laid her head on the sofa next to his and fell asleep, exhaustion creeping in.  
  
Giles, Xander, and Willow found her that way. Giles knew something was going on between them, and Xander suspected. He wasn't happy about it either. They all retreated to leave the slayer and the vampire alone, though. A few minutes before Dawn was to arrive home, Willow went in to wake Buffy up. Buffy gave a small groan, her neck cramped from sleeping so oddly. She went outside to get some fresh air and to wait for Dawn so she could prepare her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Spike felt like he was in hell. On fire. Being tortured with stabbing pain. He was on fire in hell and someone was stabbing him. Very slowly, and quite groggily, he was being pulled out of the darkness... into darkness. At least it was darkness at the Summers' home. He saw daylight through a crack in the curtain, and he was lying on a couch in the darkened living room. He felt a hand on his chest. It was gentle. He cracked his eyes open and saw with some surprise that it was Willow. He remembered her being there, working some mojo, when Buffy helped him out of the nuthouse. Or nutmansion.  
  
"Red. Thank you." He put it simply. She looked up and saw the meaning in his eyes. She looked a little surprised at his sincerity, but smiled.  
  
"You're awake. And you're welcome. Let me tell Buffy you're awake." He lay back, his body one big, throbbing bruise.  
  
Buffy walked in and crouched down next to him. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like someone tortured me." He could barely manage a facsimile of a smile to reassure her, thought he wasn't feeling all that reassured himself. She laid a hand against his cheek and started to say something, but Dawn came in and came to him in a blur of flying brown hair and long legs.  
  
Buffy backed off to let Dawn kneel by him.  
  
"Oh Spike. Are you okay? You look horrible." Her brown eyes were filled with worry.  
  
He was starting to feel nauseous, he was tired, and his head was throbbing, but he managed to murmur, "I'll be okay, luv."  
  
Buffy came back over and said, "Spike, you need to get some blood in you. You seem to have lost a lot, and you actually look scrawnier." She held out the mug she had brought in with her. He made a face, his stomach pitching, and turned away.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"No, pet. I can't. Now now."  
  
Buffy motioned to Dawn and they left him to rest some more. Giles and Xander left to get a few supplies. A few hours later, when it was beginning to get dark, he woke up again. Buffy had pulled the armchair over, and she was lying sideways on it, her head pillowed on the arm, fast asleep. He looked down and saw she had reached for his hand, and their fingers were entwined.  
  
He heaved an unneeded sigh and groaned at the aching pain. Buffy woke up and murmured, "Spike? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, luv." He shifted, feeling like a lightweight and still overly sick.  
  
"Spike, you really need to eat something." She gave him one of her patented 'Don't-screw-with-me' look. She shifted and lifted a mug. He grimaced at the smell of pig's blood. She held it to his lips and he tried to drink. His stomach protested and the little bit he got in his mouth he let dribble out again. "Bugger." He made a face.  
  
"Dammit Spike. This is like trying to feed a testy, vampire baby."  
  
He would've laughed, but he didn't want to hurl all over her. "Sorry goldilocks. Ever' time I try, my stomach starts disagreein'. I know you're tryin' to help, but sod it, I won't be able to keep it down."  
  
Buffy sat back and he felt her eyes on him. "What about Slayer's blood? Would that work?"  
  
He turned his head too quickly at that. 'Bloody hell, that hurts like a bitch.'  
  
"No. I can't drink from you."  
  
"Yes you can. I want you to, if it'll make you well again."  
  
"If I drink from you, I might not be able to stop."  
  
She stroked his cheek and said softly, "I trust you, and if it'll make you feel better, it doesn't have to be from my neck."  
  
Resigned, he nodded. She sat on the couch next to him. She pulled her sleeve up, baring her wrist to him. She held it up to his mouth. She felt him nuzzle her, his lips soft on the tender skin.  
  
"It's okay, Spike." She reassured him, since he seemed to be hesitating. "Take what you need."  
  
The blood pumping through her veins was intoxicating. The smell of her sweet blood had his fangs extending. He scratched open her wrist with one, latching his mouth onto her wrist. He started drinking. 'God, what a rush.'  
  
Buffy gasped at the pain in her wrist from his sharp fangs opening it and the grazing of them over the cut. She buried her face in his shoulder. Her blood flowed into his mouth and Buffy and Spike were immersed in flashbacks. Fighting each other in the alley, talking on her porch, shagging like mad wherever they happened to land, bits and pieces of their lives before they knew each other.  
  
She felt the rhythmic sucking slow and groggily lifted her head from his shoulder. She felt so tired, and her eyelids were heavy, like there were bricks weighing them down. His tongue gently stroked over the wound. He fought off the urge to keep feeding and won. Her blood was an aphrodisiac.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" He sounded worried.  
  
She managed to keep her eyes open. She murmured, "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm just feeling a little woozy."  
  
He looked better than he did before. Buffy's slayer healing kicked in and she felt a little better. She got up and Spike reached out for the leftover bandages that had been for him and wrapped it around her wrist for her. Dawn was up in her room, boy band music turned up loud. Willow was just coming down the stairs with her books, about to study. She disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike and said, "I don't want you going home tonight or going out at all. It's not safe right now. You're staying here with us."  
  
He looked as if he were going to protest, but saw the determined glint in her eye. He still felt a bit weak anyway, so he agreed. He dropped back on the sofa. 'Might as well see what's on the telly.'  
  
Buffy went into the kitchen and poured a tall glass of orange juice. She needed the vitamins. She turned and saw Willow scrutinizing her.  
  
"Spike looks better. What's with the presto-changeo all betterness?"  
  
Buffy sat down next to her. She pulled back a corner of the bandage and showed Willow the obvious teeth marks and open wound in her wrist. She kept her eyes on the table the whole time.  
  
Willow gasped. "Buffy! He fed off you?!"  
  
"Yes. I told him to, though. It was the only thing that would work. He couldn't keep the pig's blood down and slayer blood is healing."  
  
"Oh Buffy." Willow looked concerned. "Remember what happened when you did that with Angel?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Spike stopped when he had enough, though. Angel was out of it from nearly dying. Spike wasn't as bad off, so he knew when he had enough without going too far."  
  
Willow frowned. "That was a little risky, though."  
  
"I know. But it's over. I'm fine, and Spike's fine."  
  
Willow let the subject drop. "Xander and Giles will be back soon with books to do more research. We really need to figure out what to do and get moving."  
  
Xander and Giles arrived soon after, and Dawn came downstairs. They came into the kitchen and dropped their load on the table.  
  
"Spike is his usual spirited self," Giles commented drily.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "Yeah, swearing at the television and making fun of us. Oh the joy of the bleached undead feeling better. I liked him more when he was unconscious."  
  
"He has made a miraculous recovery. His bruises seem to be healing." Giles raised his eyebrows at Buffy.  
  
Blushing, she murmured, "He just had some blood to drink."  
  
"Buffy, do you think that was wise?" Giles demanded. He saw the white bandage around her wrist.  
  
Annoyed that her actions were being questioned, Buffy gave him a look. "It healed him, Giles. He couldn't keep down the pig's blood. We'll need him in the upcoming fight, and I did what I had to do."  
  
Catching on, Xander snapped, "That'll just encourage him, Buffy. Getting a taste of human blood could cause him to want more and try to get it by any means necessary. Also, he'll probably think he has a chance with you because of it."  
  
"You know, I might as well get this out in the open. I don't know what we have together exactly." She knew she loved him, but she wasn't feeling quite ready to share that with anyone. "Either way, I care deeply for him. What the hell... we're sleeping together again. Now can we research?"  
  
'Never thought I'd be able to say that again.'  
  
Giles and Xander looked aghast, while Dawn and Willow remained silent.  
  
"Buffy..." Xander and Giles commented at the same time.  
  
"No. We're not going to discuss my love life. We have more important things to worry about. It's time to get all researchy." She gave both of them a firm look. They looked annoyed, but let it go. The room was silent as everyone kept their eyes on their respective books.  
  
Feeling headachey and sluggish, Buffy rubbed her forehead. She just wanted to get some sleep.  
  
"The coven! They could help," Dawn burst out. Everyone looked up, startled.  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows. "Yeah..." She paused, lost in thought.  
  
"Yeah what?" Buffy inquired impatiently.  
  
"They could imbue us with their power, like they did for me last year," Giles chimed in, leaping onto the same-thought train.  
  
Dawn added, "If they did that for ALL of us, we could defeat her. Especially if they did that for Spike and Buffy. Added to slayer and vampiric strength, it'd be hard to stop them."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Sort of like what we did to defeat Adam. Only we all have the power. Pure magic power at that."  
  
"Could they do that, or should I say, would they?" Xander looked at Giles.  
  
"I would have to discuss it with them. I will give them a ring tonight, talk to Althenea about it. For now, I think it best if we all got some sleep."  
  
Everyone agreed. Dawn and Willow went upstairs. Giles and Xander left, and Buffy was left with Spike.  
  
He looked up at her. "The curtains need to be drawn tight, or I'll end up a crispy-fried tater come morning."  
  
"You can sleep with me tonight." She saw his eyes widen. Of all the times they'd shagged, he'd never been invited or welcomed into her bedroom.  
  
***Calmly, Buffy took his hand and pulled him up and off the sofa. She led him upstairs.  
  
"You could definitely use a shower first, though. Wash that dried blood off."  
  
He let her pull him into the bathroom, still surprised he was being invited to sleep in her BED. He pulled up short when he realized they were in the bathroom. She was watching him, her green eyes calm and content. 'Oh God, that night. I can't be in here.'  
  
Feeling panicky, Spike backed away toward the door.  
  
"Spike, stop." She touched his arm.  
  
He jerked, as if her touch was a cross, and it burned. "No, Buffy, I can't be in here."  
  
She reached out for him, went up on tiptoe, and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him gently. Sweetly.  
  
Softly, she murmured, "It's okay. You're different now."  
  
Spike shook his head. He wanted those memories out, before they drove him out of his mind.  
  
Buffy put her hands on his face and made him look at her. "I trust you."  
  
That was the second time she had said that. He looked at her, and she smiled at him. He nodded. "Okay." Buffy turned to brush her teeth and wash her face, while Spike stripped and got into the shower.  
  
Buffy went into her room and changed into her pajamas. She was pulling the covers back on the bed when she noticed Spike standing just outside her door.  
  
"You can come in, Spike." She slid into bed, and patted the space next to her. He entered the room and hesitantly slid into bed next to her.  
  
He relaxed as she snuggled up against him. Buffy leaned on her elbow and looked down into his face. Such a beautiful face it was. She kissed him.  
  
She felt a rumble in his chest as the kiss deepened. He nibbled at her lips, combing his fingers through her long, golden hair. Things progressed quickly and, soon enough, they were both naked.  
  
Spike slid on top of her, maneuvering himself between her legs. She accommodated him by wrapping them around his waist. He entered her gently, but it soon escalated into a wild rumpus. Buffy clung to him, their mouths' everywhere on each other. He ground his hips against hers, rotating them, hitting her hot spot. She groaned and trembled as she orgasmed, and let out a small scream as he did a little something extra with his fingers. After they were both spent, he chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy mumbled against his shoulder, too tired to lift her head.  
  
"Your little scream. I heard the patter of feet in the hall, but they must've thought 'bout it 'fore bargin' in."  
  
Buffy blushed at the thought.  
  
He smiled, taking in her wild blonde hair, flushed face, and happy smile. He felt so content. In his slayer's bed, talking and teasing, and holding onto each other.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
She smiled at him, pulling his head down for a languid kiss. As he lost himself in her kiss, feeling her tighten around him, he felt sure she was near to loving him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Morning dawned bright, even through tightly drawn curtains. Buffy sleepily checked to make sure no light was trickling in and hitting the bed. She turned and propped herself up on her elbow and watched Spike sleep. He looked so content. He was perfectly still, his mouth was parted slightly, and his one arm was draped over her bare waist.  
  
Feeling wicked, Buffy slid her hand under the covers and moved it down his thigh. Feeling what she hoped to feel, she slid under the covers to pay attention to a part of his anatomy that she wanted awake. Spike woke with a low, happy growl.  
  
"Mmm, evil vixen," he murmured. His hips gave a jerk upwards and he was satiated. Buffy slid back up. He smirked at her, then pulled her to him for a kiss. She settled on top of him, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"We should probably get up," Spike said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
He chuckled. "Not until I shag you good and proper. With that, he turned her over on her side, where he proceeded to push into her from behind. He had her gasping and moaning, as that left his hands free to touch and tease her into oblivion. A half hour later, they were still laying like that, Spike still inside her, when Dawn knocked on her door. Yanking the covers over their heads in preparation of Dawn's usual burst into the room without an invitation, Buffy cringed. The door remained closed.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy called out.  
  
Now that she thought Dawn finally grasped the concept of not barging in, the door banged open. Spike adjusted the covers to make sure he was covered up below the waist, and Buffy held the blankets up to her chest. Dawn's eyes widened and a little snicker escaped as she took in her sister's wild hair, blankets clutched to cover-up, and a guilty look on her face. Spike was sprawled comfortably on the bed, blankets resting low on his hips, a smirk curving his mouth.  
  
"Dammit Dawn! Learn to wait until I say come in!" Buffy was annoyed, and her face was red.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that everyone just got here. They're getting all the stuff together, so I figured I'd put a stop to your debauchery before someone else came up here to wake you."  
  
"Ta ever so, pigeon," Spike said with a snicker. "We'll be down in a few." Dawn banged out of the room, much the way she banged her way in.  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I need a padlock to keep her out."  
  
Spike grinned. "She just wanted to catch a glimpse of my hot, naked body."  
  
"More like cool, pasty body. And ew, that's my baby sister you're talking about."  
  
Smirking, he dressed and so did Buffy, then they headed downstairs to join the group. Giles saw the two blondes come down together, and he pursed his lips, much like he'd been sucking on a lemon. Xander scowled at Spike.  
  
Buffy and Spike noticed both reactions and ignored them.  
  
"So what's the what?" Buffy gave Giles a questioning look.  
  
"Althenea said the coven will help by imbuing us with their power. Combined, we should be able to overpower Celestial."  
  
"Can you handle that much power, Will? Combined with your own?" Buffy gave Willow a worried look.  
  
"I have major rumblies in my tummy at the thought. Althenea told me I'll be okay, and I trust her. Lets just hope the world doesn't get destroyed along with Celestial." She gave Buffy a sickly smile and laughed weakly.  
  
They poured over the spell that they'd use. Buffy sat on the sofa, leaning against Spike, his hand resting familiarly on her thigh.  
  
"So, exactly how does this work?" Dawn questioned, reaching out for another jelly doughnut.  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses as Spike took to playing with Buffy's hair, probably so he didn't have to see. "From what I have gathered, the power will make us magically inclined, and it will enhance our inherent abilities tenfold. Buffy's slayer power will be enhanced, as will Spike's vampiric abilities, making them both unstoppable. Willow's magic will be increased, and it will bring out Dawn's powers as the key. For myself, it will increase my knowledge, and Xander's loyalty and heart."  
  
"It sounds like Harris got the short end of the power stick," Spike commented idly.  
  
"You underestimate Xander's ability." He saw the downcast look on the boy's face. "Xander is fiercely loyal and loving of his friends, and when they are in jeopardy, he will be a formidable foe. He doesn't need a superpower to make a difference."  
  
Buffy smiled at the look on Xander's face. It wasn't often that he was given high praise or compliments from Giles, but when it happened, it was nice to see. He lit up and looked like a boy who needed praise from a fatherly figure, since his own father didn't care.  
  
"How exactly is my being a former key going to be enhanced?" Dawn leaned on Spike's other side.  
  
"You still have it in you, Dawn. The coven's power will bring it out again. You will be able to open a portal of your choice and send Celestial through. You also have the ability to lock it, in a sense, so she won't be able to come back."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened, and she looked pleased at the thought.  
  
They went over the details, how it'd be done, and when. Willow assembled the ingredients they'd need. When everyone had a good idea of what would happen, Giles left to get a few things done, and Xander headed to the construction site. Dawn headed out to go to the mall with Janice, while Willow left for a class. Buffy and Spike were left sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well, we might as well eat, to fortify ourselves to do... well, nothing." Buffy made a face at the impending boredom.  
  
"I know what we can do." Spike smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows lasciviously.  
  
"Pig." Buffy grinned. "Lets go!"  
  
Laughing, they ran upstairs to get naked and wild. After a few sweaty hours, they lay on their backs, exhausted but happy.  
  
"I could really use some food right about now." To punctuate her comment, Buffy's stomach gave a low rumble. They headed downstairs. She checked the fridge, but the blood was gone.  
  
"I thought we had some left. Damn. Well, I'll just make a run to the butcher's. I could go for some pizza, so I can pick that up, too."  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. I don't want you meetin' up with Celestial. She's probably sodding pissed off."  
  
"Don't worry so much. It's not far, and I won't be long."  
  
"Too risky. I'll go with you. We'll take the sewers to where it comes up in the alley near the Espresso Pump."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Okay. Lets go."  
  
They avoided the sinking sun as much as they could, and hurriedly dropped into the sewer entrance on her street. They maneuvered around underground, until Spike stopped and pointed up. Buffy climbed up and came out in a shaded alley, the sun starting to sink. Spike followed her and they hurried into the butcher shop. Buffy changed her mind and decided she wanted the leftover Chinese food at the house, so they headed back after Spike got his blood.  
  
They went back down into the sewer and trekked back. Buffy climbed out and before she could react, a pale hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed hold of her throat. She saw Celestial's sneering face come into view.  
  
"Didn't think you'd get off that easy, did you, sweetie pie?"  
  
***Buffy struggled against her grip. The sun no longer a threat, Spike emerged. He saw what was going on and snarled. He leaned forward, as if about to charge Celestial, but she held her hand up, effectively trapping him in a magical bubble.  
  
"Now William, don't tell me you haven't learned your lesson? Well, you can just stay there and watch me beat on your slayer. It'll be fun!" She sent him a charming smile.  
  
She turned her attention back to Buffy. Drawing a pale arm back, her fist solidly connected with Buffy's face. Her head jerked at the impact, but Celestial's grip was still on her throat, stopping her from moving. Buffy kicked her legs up, pushing with all her might against Celestial's stomach, breaking her hold. They both stumbled back.  
  
Spike stood, immobile and unable to do anything. Buffy landed a punch, but Celestial came back with a punishing uppercut. Buffy found herself crashing against a tree. Shaky, she drew herself up, moving them closer to her house. Celestial charged her, hitting her with a downward strike.  
  
Panting now from the pain, Buffy stumbled.  
  
"Don't tell me you're pooping out on me already!" Celestial smiled, stalking her. She shoved Buffy face-first into a tree with the strength of a steamroller. Buffy swept a foot out, knocking her down. She landed on top of her, and drove her fist into her smug face. Celestial flipped them over, landing harsh blows to Buffy's face and torso. Under the onslaught, Buffy was vaguely aware that Willow must've seen, because she was at the door and her hands were raised and she was muttering something. Dawn stood behind her, horrified.  
  
"Halt!" Willow roared, eyes black with anger and power.  
  
Celestial froze, causing Spike's magic cage to release him. He charged over, leaping and landed a powerful sidekick to Celestial, sending her flying. Scared, he stared at Buffy's unmoving, beaten form, then reached down and gently picked her up. He hurried into the Summers' yard where they were ensconced in Willow's protection spell on the house.  
  
Celestial rose and glared hatefully. "This isn't over. You're all going to be pay, especially YOU, witch." She disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
Spike carried Buffy to the door, her head lolling on his arm.  
  
"Oh my God. Buffy!" Dawn hurried over. Tears filled her eyes when she realized her sister wasn't even conscious.  
  
"Get her inside," Willow commanded. She ran to the phone to call Giles and Xander. Dawn grabbed the first-aid kit and hurried back to where Spike was laying Buffy on the sofa.  
  
Ten minutes went by and Xander and Giles rushed through the door. Both stared, shocked at the sight of Buffy. She was so pale and fragile, covered in various cuts and bruises, her body still and unmoving. Giles knelt and brushed back a lock of Buffy's hair. "Buffy."  
  
She stirred and cracked her eyes open. "Giles?"  
  
Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief that she'd woken up. "I'll be okay, guys." She winced at the ache in her throat. "Can I... have some water?" Xander disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with a glass. Giles gently held her head up and Spike held the glass to her lips. With a little groan, she laid back down.  
  
She started to doze a little, and Giles, Willow, and Xander retreated into the dining room, while Spike and Dawn stayed with Buffy. Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Xander looked at him, worried.  
  
"She needs to rest. Get her strength back, let herself heal."  
  
In the living room, Dawn stroked her sister's hair, unnerved at the extent of the damage to the slayer. Her sister. Her chin wobbled. She sat on the edge of the sofa with Spike and felt a few tears drop. Spike laid a hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into lay her head on his chest. He stroked her hair with one hand, the other holding Buffy's hand, resting them over her heart. The thumping was reassuring.  
  
Giles walked in to check on Buffy, but stopped when he saw the three of them. It was such a tender scene. The vampire comforting and looking over his two girls. Spike caught the Watcher's eye and moved, allowing Dawn more room. She stretched out next to her sister. Spike walked into the kitchen with Giles.  
  
"We will have to postpone the meeting with Celestial until Buffy is well. She needs rest and time to heal."  
  
"I agree. She took quite a beatin' from that bint." Spike paced, agitated.  
  
Giles looked distinctly uncomfortable. "What I wanted to talk to you about, though, is that I'm worried about you and Buffy being together. I don't think it's good for her."  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow. "Well, Rupert, I can't say I wasn't expectin' this."  
  
"Good. Then you should be forewarned that if you hurt her, I will hurt you." Giles gave the vampire a look that brooked no argument. He was telling the truth.  
  
"Well, well, King of the Nancy tribe isn't as Nancy-like as I thought. Grew some stones, did you?"  
  
They glared at each other. "I know what you tried to do to her. She trusts you now, though. I will not take action because of that. At least not yet. But if you try anything, I will end you."  
  
Spike stared at him. "I won't hurt her. I'd rather die again than hurt her." He paused, letting that sink in. "Bugger all, I'm going back in there." He strode out.  
  
Buffy woke again. She looked a little better. She sat up and everyone came in, looking at her worriedly. "I'm going upstairs to sleep for a few more hours, but when I get up, we're going."  
  
"Buffy, you need to rest. We can do this tomorrow." Xander gave her a worried look.  
  
"I just need a few hours to rest and to let slayer healing kick in. It looks bad, I know, but it's just bruises and cuts. I have a few aches, but nothing a little Advil and sleep won't cure."  
  
Giles was still frowning. "We really should wait, Buffy, until you're fully healed."  
  
"We can't wait. Her demon army gets bigger everyday. She needs to be stopped now. I'll be okay, I'll be hyped up on magicks. I'll rest plenty after we kick her white ass out of this dimension."  
  
Reluctantly, they all agreed to go ahead with the plan.  
  
"Go rest, Buffy. We'll work out the details and fill you in later," Willow said. She gave Buffy a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. You scared me."  
  
"It was because of you and Spike that I'm okay. Thank you." They shared a smile. Spike swept her up then, before she could protest, and carried her upstairs. Instead of arguing, which was in her nature, she decided to enjoy it. He gently deposited her on her bed, kissed her forehead, and stood up to leave.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay here with me?" She let herself pout a little.  
  
He smiled. "If I stay, you won't rest. I'll be back later to check on you, though." He left, and Buffy sighed. The door cracked open and Dawn's head appeared.  
  
"You can come in, Dawn."  
  
Her sister crept in and lay down next to her. "Is it okay if I rest here with you?" Dawn was worried, and Buffy could see that. She nodded. Dawn laced her fingers with Buffy's and stretched out. "I'll be okay, Dawn."  
  
Dawn's grip tightened in response. 


	10. Chapter 10

Later on, Spike went upstairs to check on Buffy and found the sisters asleep, hands entwined. He smiled at the sight of his girls. He lay down on Buffy's other side and entwined his fingers with her free hand. He fell asleep as well. A few hours passed and the remaining people in the house went upstairs to make sure everyone was okay. They found Buffy nestled against Spike, their entwined hands on his stomach, and Dawn curled up on Buffy's other side. Xander look annoyed and started to say something, but Willow shushed him. They quietly headed back downstairs. Not much later, Spike woke. Buffy's head was resting against his shoulder. He breathed in her scent and kissed the top of her head. Gently, he nudged her. She mumbled, than sleepily opened her eyes. She was sandwiched between Spike and Dawn, and she was content as could be. "It's getting late, luv. How do you feel?"  
  
Cautiously, Buffy stretched. "Mmm, a tad sore yet, but much better." "Do you feel up to doin' this plan tonight? We can always wait until tomorrow."  
  
"No. As much as I'd love to stay here, we really need to get it done." He nodded and reached over to poke Dawn. She grumbled and reluctantly opened her eyes. They all rolled out of bed and went downstairs. Willow was using her laptop, while Xander and Giles looked over a few papers. "Ah, Goldilocks, Key Girl, and Dead Boy decided to grace us with their presence! How ya feeling, Buff?" Xander smiled at her. "I'm better. Ready to go and get this done." Giles explained that at precisely 11:00 p.m. the coven would perform their spell. Then they had to recite a few words, and they would have the power. Willow was to lead the spell. Xander and Giles went to get a few books from Giles's apartment, while Dawn, Willow, Spike, and Buffy headed to the Magic Shop for a few supplies. Dawn and Willow walked ahead, talking about the spell, while Spike and Buffy walked behind, arguing.  
  
"I know you have those fast healin' abilities, Buffy, but I don't want you getting too close to her right off. You're still kind of gimpy." Spike shot her an annoyed look. "I'm the SLAYER, Spike. I can handle myself. It's my job." "Stop bein' foolish. You're going to stay behind until the magic takes effect."  
  
"What, now all of a sudden you think you can tell me what to do because we're involved?"  
  
"When you're bein' an idiot and won't listen to reason, yeah." Letting her temper get the best of her, feeling cranky and sore, she took it out on Spike. She punched him in the nose, causing him to stumble back. "Still feel I can't handle myself?" She felt bad immediately after, but crankiness and worry stopped her from apologizing for over-reacting. She strode into the Magic Shop ahead of him. Willow assembled a few herbs and set a power circle. As she was mixing a few herbs together, Xander and Giles arrived. She gave everyone a pinch of it. Willow positioned herself at the head of the circle. Everyone got into position and linked hands. Willow murmured softly:  
  
"We come before you now We seek the magic the coven offers Bless us with your power On this day and at this hour We are your humble servants"  
  
Willow sprinkled some kind of crystallized stones and everyone followed suit with the herb mix. The circle glowed pale blue. Holding their hands out over the circle, they closed their eyes. Buffy felt her skin tingle. A blue mist rose and circled around them. She felt nervous having some kind of mist about to enter her body, but she knew it was in preparation of the coven's power. Without it, the power boost from the coven might be too much for them. The mist enveloping them slid inside. Buffy felt a tingle deep within, and her body jerked slightly as if having an orgasm. She felt kind of embarrassed at having a sexual reaction to the power. 'Well, come on, it slid inside me, much like something else does.' She felt warm and sleepy like after a good 'bout of the rough and tumble'. She sneakily cast a look at Spike. He was watching her. She blushed. He still looked rather annoyed at the nose punching, but she could see it affected him the same way, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Clearing her throat, she noticed everyone had shell-shocked expressions. Maybe they had been affected the same way, too. No wonder Willow loved the magic so much. Buffy's eyes fell on Giles, and she immediately turned away. 'Ew, gross!!'  
  
"Okay. Everyone ready to put the big hurt on Celestial?" Xander looked up, slightly flushed. They all kind of avoided each other's eyes and headed out.  
  
"How long do we have?" Buffy looked over at Giles.  
  
He checked his watch. "Five minutes." They reached the street that the mansion was on. Celestial was standing in the street, demons lined up at the ready behind her.  
  
Spike turned to Buffy. "I love you." He vamped.  
  
Smiling at him, glad he forgave her the nose punch, she decided that the time was right. "I love you, too."  
  
His golden eyes widened and a smile twisted his mouth. His fangs glinted at her in the moonlight.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little girl that doesn't give up, with her wannabe slay brigade to try and defeat me." Celestial sneered.  
  
At that moment, the power hit them. Everyone jolted at the impact of pure magic. Buffy felt heat, and her eyes felt as if they were shooting sparks. She felt powerful, even moreso than normal. She saw everyone smiling at the feel of the magic coursing through. Smiling now, she turned to Celestial, who in turn looked worried. "Try? This will be a piece of cake. You're in for a world of pain, bitch."  
  
Spike threw back his head and roared like a wild animal. Chaos erupted like an exploding volcano. Demons came at them from all directions. As Buffy headed straight for Celestial, she saw Dawn land a punch on some huge, hairy beast that sent it flying backwards. Celestial struck first, her fist connecting with Buffy's face. Buffy smiled and launched a roundhouse kick to Celestial's midsection, sending her flying up in a spin. She crashed onto the ground. Celestial raised and arm and called out, "Thicken!"  
  
Buffy lifted her arm and said, "Deflect."  
  
Celestial tossed her head, silvery hair flashing like bolts of lightning.  
  
"Well, well, someone knows how to do some magic." She curled her lip in annoyance. "Lets see just how well." Chanting in Latin, she lifted her arms, gathering force. Sparks flashed and danced around her, and she threw her hand out, emitting a red streak headed straight for Buffy. Feeling the magic practically bubbling inside her, Buffy felt her body come alive. She could feel the pureness of it in every pore, in her crackling hair, and in her tingling fingertips.  
  
' I can see why Willow got so addicted. It's an amazingly indescribable feeling.'  
  
Pure power surging, Buffy lifted her own hand and absorbed Celestial's power. She released a blue streak in turn, bright as a sapphire. Power zinging through the air, they stayed locked in the magic slinging. Meanwhile, Dawn and Willow seemed to have developed major fighting skills, as they kicked the living crap of out quite a number of demons. Xander was using magic and slinging demons right and left with a toss of a hand or his head. Giles was using his smarts to outmaneuver them.  
  
Spike was in a world of his own. He was a raging animal, tearing demons apart right and left.  
  
The number of demons had dwindled severely, and the rest knew they were fighting a losing battle, so hey took off. Willow threw a tremendously powerful fireball in time to stop Celestial from casting a body-binding spell on Buffy, to be able to copy her power. As everyone started gathering around Buffy, Celestial, in a last ditch effort, gathered all her power. She went rigid and a lightning bolt shot out of her fingertips, headed straight toward Buffy.  
  
Spike threw himself in her path.  
  
"Spike! NO!" Buffy cried out.  
  
"Protect!" Willow called out, and every single one of them used their power to lessen the impact of the lightning bolt hitting Spike. It was still incredibly powerful, though, and it made him fly back, tumbling over and over. He got up and staggered back. After Willow knocked Celestial back and off-guard, they all linked hands.  
  
Willow chanted: "Gods and Goddess's hear my plea"  
  
Buffy intoned: "Send this Sorceress back to where she should be"  
  
Spike chimed in: "Put things back to right"  
  
Dawn finished: "Open the portal and send Celestial to hell on a one-way flight."  
  
Dawn released Spike and Giles's hands and held hers up and out. A blue flash of light shot up out of the pavement and went straight up, piercing the velvety night sky and lighting everything around them with a bright blue light. Dawn was encompassed in the light, sweat on her brow glistening. Her eyes were fierce and steady as she concentrated.  
  
Everyone watched Dawn as she reached into the blue light. An opening appeared in it. Celestial, still on the ground, was being pulled toward it. Hair whipping around her face, her eyes wild, Celestial screamed. It pierced the night like a dagger and made everyone wince. They were still cringing even after Celestial was gone, and the unearthly scream had been silenced. Dawn slid a hand into the light again, and it curled up on itself, and with a flash, it was gone.  
  
They all stood there, in a daze. Buffy realized she had a death grip on Spike and Willow's hands. She let go and turned to Dawn. They hugged, and Buffy said, "You were incredible. Are you okay?"  
  
Dawn nodded. Buffy turned to Spike. He looked pretty beat up. He had scratches and scorch marks all over, and he was limping. Buffy gently cradled his face in her hands. She pulled his head down gently to press a kiss to his lips. She wrapped her arms around him, and he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Did you see everyone? They protected me." He looked grateful at the fact.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yes. You're one of us." Then she felt tears gather in her eyes. "I'm sorry." They leaked down her cheeks, creating a wet, salty path.  
  
He understood. "Emotions were jus' runnin' a bit high is all. Your punches to my nose are love taps to me."  
  
She gave a little snort. They continued standing there just hugging.  
  
"I am wiped out, but man was that power boost fun!" Xander commented.  
  
Willow grinned. Dawn said, "Yeah! I totally kicked some ass!"  
  
"Dawn," Buffy interjected. Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on, Buffy. That was a blast!"  
  
Smiling, Buffy said, "Okay, okay, it was fun."  
  
While everyone chattered on, Buffy turned to Spike. "Are you okay? You shouldn't have jumped in front of her bolt, you know."  
  
He shrugged and smiled wanly. "I had to, and I could use a soft bed right about now, but I'll be okay, luv." He stroked a hand through her golden hair.  
  
"We'll go home and go to bed in a minute." A smile brightened his face at her choice of words.  
  
They were so lost in each other that neither of them even heard Dawn say, "Buffy, lets go home now." The scoobies watched Buffy pull Spike's head down to hers and kiss him again. Their love for each other was plain to see. Giles cleared his throat and cleaned his glasses. Xander rolled his eyes, but didn't look too upset. Willow and Dawn smiled.  
  
Spike pulled away and saw everyone watching them.  
  
Xander said, "Okay, no more seeing Buffy and the Undead macking on each other. Lets go home and go to bed." Seeing the look exchanged between Spike and Buffy, he amended, "To sleep."  
  
They headed down the road to the Summers' home, and Spike smiled. He felt that even Xander and Giles were beginning to accept him. He looked down at Buffy, and he knew that having a relationship would be rough, especially to his nose, but it would be worth it. She loved him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
